Fairy Tail: The Gates and Beyond
by VoltStriker
Summary: Join Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy on there many quest to stop destruction from releasing into the world. They will meet old foes, New Foes, and People from there past. Pairing include NatsuXLucy, GrayXErza, GajeelXLevy, maybe HappyXCarla. I'll return in April.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone I'm VoltStriker. Now I just rewrote the story, cause I didn't really like how it went so I decided to reedit it. So enjoy the story

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Many years ago, there was a powerful evil wizard named, Raven. Raven was a wizard who possesses a powerful and rare magic. Raven had the Lunar Destruction magic, this was an unbeatable magic that no one survived. Raven destroyed towns, cities, villages and small houses. No one was able to stop him. But one day another powerful wizard challenged Raven. The wizard had Dragon slayer magic of all kinds. Their battle lasted for three years. Then the dragon wizard used a spell that would lock up Raven for ten billion years. After he locked up Raven the dragon wizard was out of magic energy and then he died.

Now five billion years in the future cities were rebuilt and the land was transformed into Fiore and in the kingdom of Fiore, in a certain town, in a certain Guild, our story shall begin. This is the Fairy tail Guild. This Guild has many powerful Wizards in it and it also has a powerful wizard named….. . BOOM. ''YOUR GOING TO DIE STRIPER'' yelled a pink haired boy. In front of the pink haired boy was another boy that had blue (or dark) Hair and was for some reason in his underwear. ''YOU REALLY WANT TO FACE ME AGAIN PYRO'' The other boy said. Both boys jumped in the air and punched each other rapidly. The pink haired boy kicked the Blue haired boy to the ground and the blue haired boy Crashed into the many tables.

''THAT'S IT PYRO'' the blue haired boy said. The blue haired boy got into a strange position and a weird light blue circle appeared out of nowhere. ''ICE MAKE….. GLACIER'' the blue haired boy said. He crotched down and put his hands on the floor and a huge amount of ice came crashing up. The pink hair boy dodged most of the attack but the last few hit him. ''OKAY NOW IM ANGREY'' the pink hair boy said. The pink haired boy dashed at the other boy and his hands started to go on fire. ''FIRE DRAGON'S FIST'' he shouted. The boy with the blue hair dodged the attack. But the pink hair boy went flying into the wall. The boy with the pink hair got back up and dashed at the other boy again. The other boy did the same.

They both were about to clash, but the both got hit in the face. Both boys fell to the ground with a bump on their face. Both boys got up and saw a red haired girl with armor staring down at them. ''OH CRAP, ERZA'' they both shouted. Erza look at the blue haired boy. ''Gray, why are you fighting with Natsu'' Erza said. Gray panicked. ''Um we… were… not…. Fighting at all'' Gray stuttered. Erza had a 'Don't give me lies' face. Erza turned to face Natsu. ''And why were you fighting Gray, Natsu'' Erza said. Natsu went white, and then made a break for the door. But he failed. ''Answer the question Natsu'' Erza demanded. Natsu started to sweat. ''We were not fighting, we were um….. Sparring…. Yea that's right sparring yea'' Natsu said. 'She won't by that, she is too smart for that' Natsu thought.

Erza looked back at Gray then Natsu. ''Very well but if I see you fighting in here again there will be consequences'' Erza said giving them a death glare, and then walked away. Natsu and Gray sighed, and then faced each other. ''I'll deal with you later'' they both said. Natsu walked over toward a table, sat down and banged his head on it. Meanwhile a blue cat with wings flew down in front of Natsu.

''Hey Natsu, how did it go'' the cat said. Natsu looked up and saw his blue cat friend. ''Please don't ask Happy'' Natsu said. After a few minutes of loud and other annoying sounds, the doors of the guild open. Everyone turned to face who ever opened the door. The person was a small old man. ''Welcome back Master'' Everyone said. The master looked around and then smiled. ''I have big news everyone'' The master said. ''This year will be the annual Fairy tail Tourney and the winner will receive 100,000,000 Jewels''. Everyone went into an outburst. Master Makarov coughed and everyone turned to face him yet again. ''Now, the tourney will be in a week, so when that time comes I will explain the rules tomorrow'' He said. ''Now good luck and May the best person win''. Everyone went into an Outburst again. But Makarov coughed again. ''Also some other people from far away will be joining so again good luck''. Everyone stared at him and then everyone went silent.

Okay first Chapter is done. And now to work on the other chapters. I will be accepting OC at any time of the story. Also I will be updating this a lot so it will be a long story, LETS AIM FOR CHAPTER 100 (or not), also I will update two or three chapters a week. So enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys I'm VoltStriker and I did some rewriting in this chapter, so enjoy

Chapter 2: The teams

''Okay, tourney is in a week, Gramps will explain the rules tomorrow, and I'm going to win'' Natsu Shouted, then he went into a daydream. Everyone in the Guild was going on about who will be on their team, talking about jobs, and talking about what they would do if they won the 100,000,000 jewels. ''Natsu…. What are you doing'' a girls voice called out. Natsu snapped back into reality, and then faced the person who woke him from his daydream. Natsu expected it to be either Erza or Gray, but it was a girl with blonde hair. ''Oh hey loony'' Natsu said, then smiled. The blonde girl fell anime style then got back up. ''I told you once and I'll tell you again, the name is Lucy, not loony, got it'' Lucy said. Lucy looked at Natsu to see that he went back into his daydream. Lucy made a pissed off face. She went to Natsu's side. She took a deep breath. ''NATSU GET UP ALREADY'' Lucy yelled. But Natsu didn't wake up.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a 'Are you kidding me face' and then she sighed and then she walked to the bar. Lucy sat down on one of the many seats. ''Jesus, why is it so hard to get him to do some work or something'' Lucy said in defeat. Lucy looked up to see a girl with sliver (or white) hair and a red dress washing a glass cup. ''Why don't you just do a solo-Mission instead of going with Natsu, Gray and Erza'' The girl said. Lucy sat up. ''It's not like that, if I did a job without them they would be kind a um...'' Lucy said. The girl put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. ''I'm sure they would understand'' The girl said. Lucy felt a little. ''Thanks Mira'' Lucy said. Lucy got up from here seat then started heading for the job request board. ''See yea later'' Lucy said.

Lucy was scanning the job request board. ''Man all these jobs are good but how can I pick one, some of the jobs are like over 1,000,000 jewels, but I'm going to need Natsu, Gray, and Erza's help'' Lucy said. Lucy continued to scan the board when a hand touched her shoulder. Lucy turned around to see Natsu with a smile on his face. ''Hey Lucy trying to find us a job'' Natsu said happily. Lucy thought for a moment, and then she had a sweat drop on her head. ''Yup, I'm trying to find us a high paying job'' Lucy said with a fake smile. Natsu continued to stare at Lucy and with an unknown happy laughing at Natsu. Natsu turned around to see a laughing Happy. ''Hey what's so funny'' Natsu said smiling. Happy continued to laugh, and then stopped. ''Oh I don't know maybe because you are staring at her, Cause you LOVE her'' Happy said cheerfully. Natsu had a WTF look. Natsu was about to say something when a loud cough erupted. Everyone turned to face Makarov. ''Hello my children, Today is a special day for... something'' Makarov said. Everyone had a sweat drop. Makarov cleared his throat and then walked away. ''so bye now'' Makarov said before walking to his usual spot on the bar. Everyone started to talk again. Natsu looked back at Lucy and Lucy looked at Natsu. ''Hey Natsu, how about we be on the same team'' Lucy said. Natsu smiled then nodded. Lucy picked out a job, and then grabbed Natsu's hand, then told Erza and Gray to follow them. ''Lucy where are we going'' Erza said still running for Lucy. Lucy stopped, and then turned to face Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. ''We got a job to take out a bunch of thugs, and this guy is paying 10,000 jewels'' Lucy said. Everyone nodded then ran to the place they were heading for. Too Be Continued.

Hope you all enjoyed this rewritten chapter. bye now


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Guys Now if you have read this chapter before then I have rewrote this and kind a made it have a little more sense to the story so ya this chapter is a rewrite so enjoy and this will be longer then the last Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Tunnel of the thugs

In an unknown location we find Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy traveling their way to the location of the Client's house. ''Are we there yet'' Natsu said while lying on the ground also dealing with his motion sickness. ''Seriously why can't we just walk instead of… uh… traveling in a moving contraption or whatever'' Natsu said. Everyone was getting annoyed. ''Natsu, please come here'' Erza said. Natsu tried to get up. But failed. ''Geez Natsu, can't you just get up and go to Erza so she can just knock you out, so we don't have to listen to your whining'' Gray said. Lucy looked at grey then sighed. ''Gray your clothes'' Lucy said. Gray looked down and realized he was in his underwear. ''OH CRAP'' Gray yelled. Natsu got up and went to Erza and then sat next to her. Erza put her arm around Natsu then punched him in the stomach. Lucy, Gray, and Happy had a sweat drop on their heads.

After thirty minutes of riding to the City, they got off their vehicle and walked straight into the city. ''So where is this place anyway'' Natsu said. Everyone got annoyed again. ''Is it too late to knock him out again'' Lucy said. Erza took the paper from Lucy's pocket then looked at the paper. ''It says that the client lives west from here'' Erza said, now walking west.

And yet forty minutes have passed. Natsu and gang have arrived at the clients house. Erza knocked on the door and a man with brown hair, red shirt, and blue jeans. (NOTE: This is my OC) ''Are you the wizards from Fairy tail'' The man said. Erza nodded. ''please come in'' The man said. Natsu and the gang walked in, then the man leaded them to the living room. The man took a seat then invited Natsu and the rest to sit. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy sat down. Gray leaned against a nearby wall. And Happy kind a sat on the arm rest of the couch. ''So, what is the location of the thugs'' Gray asked. The man looked down to face the floor. ''I have requested the job because the thugs have toke my wife and my daughter, so I'm begging you lease save them'' The man said, the man started to cry. Erza got up and went to the man's side and then placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't worry we will get them back'' Erza said ''Now where did they take them''. The man got up and went to a window. ''They took them to a cave south from here'' The man said. Erza turned to face Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and happy, then they all nodded. ''Well get them back... Let's go'' Erza said. Natsu and the gang ran out and headed south. The man was still looking out the window.

Natsu and the gang have reached the cave. ''So, they are down there huh'' Gray asked. Erza nodded. Then everyone went into the cave. ''So, what happens If e don't make it in time'' Happy said (I have just noticed I have not giving happy that many lines in this story. Weird). Gray started to think. 'What if this happened to Erza... I wouldn't forgive myself if I was too late' Gray thought. Natsu wondered the same thing with Lucy. Natsu and the gang finally reached the bottom of the cave. But there was a door with a strange purple color mark with an X behind it. ''Wait have I seen this mark before'' Happy said. Happy activated his wings and flew above Natsu. Gray walked up to the door, but it would not budge. ''Its no use it wont open'' Gray said. Erza walked up to Gray. ''Move out of the way'' Erza said. Gray backed away. Erza stepped back a few steps then ran up to the door and then Erza kicked it. But it still did not budge. Natsu laughed a bit, but everyone heard a cracking sound from the door. The door smashed into a million pieces. Everyone, except Erza had a sweat drop on there heads. ''Did Erza really smashed that door'' Lucy asked. Everyone, except Erza nodded. Natsu and the gang walked in the area that was behind the 'now smashed door'. Natsu and the gang stopped to see two passage ways. ''Great, we will have to split up'' Gray said. Natsu thought for a moment, then he got an idea. ''Okay, lets split up, I'll go with Lucy and Happy and Gray and Erza can go the other way'' Natsu said. Everyone agreed. Lucy had a thought in her mind. 'YES, alone with Natsu' Lucy thought. Happy was thinking something too. 'I guess Natsu wants to have some ALONE time with Lucy, I knew he liked her'. Happy had a devilish smile on his face. Everyone went through the different tunnels. Now they were separated from one another. On Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's side. ''So, Natsu'' Lucy said. Natsu turned his head to face Lucy. ''Yea, what is it'' Natsu said. Lucy couldn't help but blush a little. ''Um, well... Never mind'' Lucy said. Natsu looked a little disappointed. ''Well if you want to talk to me just ask... okay'' Natsu said. Lucy nodded. Lucy had a thought in her mind. 'Oh come on Lucy, why can't you just tell him' Lucy thought. Natsu walked ahead a bit. Lucy was still thinking the same question over and over again. Lucy was about to speak again when a strange scream was heard. ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT'' Lucy shouted. Natsu and Lucy ran toward the scream. Happy flew (of course).

On Gray and Erza's side (NOTE: this is happening at the same time Natsu and Lucy's side.

Gray and Erza were walking down the other tunnel. ''So Gray, why were you fighting with Natsu at the Guild earlier'' Erza said. Gray went white. ''I don't know what you mean'' Gray said. Erza didn't buy it. Gray sighed in defeat. ''Fine, Natsu spilled his food on me then I got pissed at him, so I punched him, he started to fight back and that's where you came in'' Gray said. Erza laughed. ''So over that silly reason'' Erza said ''You know you don't always have to fight him you know and you could always hang out with me...'' Erza stopped. Gray looked dumbfounded. Gray looked at Erza. Erza was blushing a little. 'I never seen Erza blush before' Gray thought. Gray was about to say something, but he was stopped by a scream. Erza and Gray snapped out of it and ran toward the scream.

Now on Natsu and Lucy's side.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy reached the scream, but to there surprise they saw people with a mark they know. ''What'' Natsu said. Lucy couldn't say a word. Happy was confused. There were six people with the same mark. They had a two girls tied up. ''Well, well, look what we have here, Fairy tail'' The first guy said. The two girls were struggling. ''Let them go'' Natsu said. The guys laughed. ''who's going to make us'' The third guy said. The second guy laughed but Natsu punched him in the face and he went flying toward a wall. ''Anyone else'' Natsu said. The remaining guys charged at Natsu. ''Sand magic: Sandstorm'' The second guy yelled. A huge sandstorm appeared out of no where. Natsu couldn't see anything ahead or around him. ''Sand Magic: Sand Ball'' The second guy shouted. Natsu tried to block the attack but he was too late. Natsu got hit pretty hard. He had a lot of bruises on his arms. The sandstorm faded. Natsu saw that the weird guys had Lucy tied up and Happy in a bag (Okay I think that's animal cruelty, but I had nothing else at the time, so yea please don't sue me or anything). Natsu watched Happy and Lucy struggle to get free. But Natsu just realized that one of the guys were missing (NOTE: not the guy that got hit in the wall cause he is out cold). Natsu was busy looking for the guy when a magic circle appeared below him. ''SAND MAGIC: QUICKSAND'' The second guy said. Natsu got hit a lot by that attack. Natsu was covered in a lot of bruises and cuts, and then Natsu went down. ''NATSU'' Lucy shouted. Natsu couldn't hear anything. ''And they call this guy a salamander'' The fifth guy said. The remaining guys laughed at how pathetic Natsu is. ''NATSU COME ON GET UP ALREADY NATSU'' Lucy shouted. Natsu made a little movement. The guys stopped laughing. Fire appeared under Natsu and it raised up like a volcano. ''IM FIRED UP NOW'' Natsu shouted. Natsu charged toward the five guys and fire appeared out of his hand. ''FIRE DRAGON FIST'' Natsu said. Natsu took out the four guys. ''Okay where are yea sand dude'' Natsu shouted. there was no response. Then Natsu heard a cracking sound. Natsu turned around to see the wall breaking apart. ''OH SHIT'' Natsu said. The wall fell down to the floor. Natsu was thinking what it was, Erza and Gray walked through the now smashed wall. ''Hey what's up'' Gray said. Natsu looked shocked to see them coming through a wall instead of a door. ''oh nothing much OH YA, the girls and happy'' Natsu said.

It took ten minutes to get back to the man's house. ''thank you for rescuing my wife and daughter'' the man said. The man got out something from his pocket. ''Here this is for you'' The man said. Natsu took the pouch of money. Natsu and the gang got back on there vehicle and started to ride home. ''So we finally finished the job... but where did the sand dude go'' Natsu wondered.

Back in the cave.

The sand guy raised from the ground. ''This is not over Salamander. The Chao Phantom Guild shall raise HAHAHAHA'' The sand guy said

Too Be Continued

Hope you guys liked this new rewritten Chapter. I made it as long as I could so review please. Also I think the Chapters will be long for now on so I hope you guys Enjoyed this. It took awhile to retype this. OC Still needed for tourney. PLEASE PM me.

Next time on Fairy tail- Chapter 4: New Friends and the tourney is here


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I was thinking who would be facing who so I just spend the whole week thinking who would VS who. So yea enjoy, P.S. We got some OCs

I would like to thank this people for the OCs: TheDelta724. So The OC's in this Chapter, give credit to them, because they worked hard on them. Also you can send in OC's anytime cause trust me some of the OC's will be in the chapters for a while until I get to a certain point where they might leave to go back to the guild or where ever. I don't know I'll see if I should because I really want them to be in this for a long time. Okay enough chattering on with the Story

Chapter 4: New Friends and the tourney begins

We find Natsu and Co. traveling back to Magnolia so they could rest and all that stuff. ''uh…. Guys… Can we... uhhh… get home now'' Natsu said, with his motion sickness kicking in. Everyone once again got annoyed. ''WILL YOU SHUT UP NATSU'' Gray shouted. Natsu got up and punched Gray in the face. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIPPER'' Natsu shouted. Gray got up and tackled Natsu. Lucy had a 'What just happened face' at Gray and Natsu's brawl. Then out of nowhere Happy came flying in wearing a referee's outfit. ''The fight of the century is here folks. We have the fire of fury, Natsu in the red corner and we have the Ice stripper, Gray in the blue corner'' Happy said. Lucy had a sweat drop, while watching Natsu and Gray brawl it out. Erza turned around to see Natsu and Gray hugging t out, and then Erza turned back around toward the road. ''Round 2'' Happy said. Natsu and Gray started to Brawl again. Erza looked back again to see them hugging it out again, and then she turned back around again. ''ROUND 3'' Happy said. And yet again they brawled again.

After ten minutes of them brawling and Erza turning around. The Wagon stopped (I decided to put the vehicle as a wagon) Natsu, Gray, and Lucy fell over and landed on each other. Natsu got up like he was about to blow a fuse. ''WHAT THE HELL ERZA, WHY DID YOU STOP'' Natsu yelled. Erza turned around and punched Natsu. Natsu had a huge bump on his cheek. Lucy was confused of why Erza stopped the wagon. Gray was about to say something but a voice interrupted him. ''Hello, can you give us directions'' a girl said. Lucy got up from her seat and walked out to see who is calling them. Lucy saw four people two boys and two girls. The first boy had Black leather jacket with sleeves rolled up, white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots and a blue guild symbol was located near his heart. The second boy had White trench coat with black lining and black snowflake symbol on right shoulder, black t-shirt, grey cargo pants, black combat boots and had a guild symbol on his right arm (NOTE: This OC didn't have a located guild mark so I put it on his arm, so the maker of this OC please don't be mad I just needed to put a mark cause you forgot it, sorry). The first girl had on a tight black V-neck shirt, light green pendant, tight black jeans, black heeled boots, and light green wristband on left wrist (Light green guild symbol on left arm). And the second girl had on a Tight black V-neck shirt, light green scarf, black miniskirt ending at mid-thigh, black stockings that end 2 inches below mid-thigh, black heeled boots, light green wristband on right arm and her guild mark was on her right arm. Natsu looked at the people in front of him. ''Hey who are the posers'' Natsu asked. The four people fell down anime style, and then got back up. ''Oh yea, we forgot to introduce ourselves'' The first girl said. The first girl went up to Natsu and Co. and bowed. ''My name is Ayumi Hatakeda, and that is my twin sister Seiko Hatakeda'' Ayumi said. Ayumi pointed to the first boy. ''that's Koshiro Kuwabara'' Then Ayumi pointed to the other boy ''and that is Raidon Tatenaka, but he prefers to be called Rai''. Erza walked up to Ayumi. ''My name is Erza'' Erza said, then pointed toward Natsu and them. ''that's Natsu, Gray, and Lucy'' Erza said. Koshiro walked up to Natsu. ''So you're the Dragon slayer I heard of'' Koshiro said. Natsu looked confused. ''What do you mean'' Natsu said. Koshiro laughed a bit. ''You're Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer'' Koshiro said. Natsu looked dumbfounded. ''So, what if I am'' Natsu said. Koshiro smirked. ''I think he is trying to say he wants to battle you'' Raidon said. Natsu had a smirk on his face. ''Okay lets go'' Natsu said. Ayumi smiled. ''I can't wait for the battle of the two dragon slayers'' Ayumi said. Natsu was confused. ''Wait what do you mean two dragon slayers I'm the only one here that's a dragon slayer'' Natsu said. Koshiro laughed. ''Well you see Natsu I'm a thunder dragon slayer'' Koshiro said. Natsu and his group were shocked. ''WHAT YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER'' Natsu and his team said. Koshiro nodded. ''So shall we battle'' Koshiro said. Natsu smirked again. ''sure let's go'' Natsu said.

Everyone except Natsu and Koshiro went to the side to watch the battle. Natsu charged at Koshiro, Koshiro didn't make a move. ''FIRE DRAGON FIST'' Natsu yelled Natsu punched Koshiro, Natsu smirked, but his smirk disappeared. Natsu's hand went through Koshiro and Koshiro disappeared. ''What'' Natsu said looking for Koshiro. Natsu couldn't see Koshiro, but then a yellow magic circle appeared under Natsu. ''DRAGON FORCE: LIGHTNING BREAK'' Koshiro said. Natsu almost got hit with a powerful beam, but before Natsu got hit, Natsu shouted one of his moves. ''FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu said, a burst of fire came out of Natsu's mouth and then when his roar attack came into contact with Koshiro's Lightning break, there was a huge explosion. ''Wow that guy is equal strength with Natsu'' Gray said. Natsu and Koshiro jumped out of the explosion cloud (or however you call it) and landed on the ground. ''You're not half bad'' Natsu said. Koshiro smirked. ''Thanks, you too'' Koshiro said. Both Natsu and Koshiro charged at each other. ''Lightning Dragon Sparkling Claw'' Koshiro said. They almost came into contacted. ''FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST'' Natsu said. Both Koshiro and Natsu punched each other, they both stood still. Then Koshiro fell to one knee, Natsu did the same thing. ''Wow, This Natsu is strong, he is as strong as Koshiro'' Raidon said. Seiko nodded in agreement. Natsu and Koshiro both were puffing hard. ''You're not that bad, Natsu'' Koshiro said. Natsu laughed a bit. ''Same, Lets battle again sometime'' Natsu said. Koshiro nodded again.

After a few minutes Natsu's group and Koshiro's group walked toward Erza's wagon. ''Oh yea, you asked for directions right'' Lucy said. Ayumi nodded. ''So where are you trying to get to'' Gray asked. Ayumi smiled. ''We are heading toward Magnolia for the Fairy Tail Tourney'' Ayumi said. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy looked shocked. ''WAIT YOU'RE ONE OF THE GUYS WHO ARE COMPETING'' Natsu shouted. Koshiro's group nodded. ''Well I guess you can come with us, because we are heading there right now'' Gray said. Everyone agreed.

It has been a long hour since Natsu's group met Koshiro's group. Lucy and Gray had to explain Natsu's Motion sickness. Erza and Happy were driving the wagon. ''So, where are you guys coming from'' Gray asked. Lucy and Natsu faced Koshiro. Erza was listening. ''Well we are from the Phoenix Grave guild'' Koshiro said. Natsu and Co. didn't respond. ''What, is there something wrong'' Raidon asked. Erza smirked. ''So you guys are from the Phoenix Grave Guild, we don't have much info on them and much is not said about them'' Erza said. Koshiro's group stared at one another. Another few minutes have pasted and Natsu and the others have reached Magnolia. ''alright the tourney is not until a week, so, I suggest you go rent a place for a week or a month'' Erza said. Koshiro, Ayumi, Seiko, and Raidon nodded then walked away to find a place. ''We better go to the Guild and see what's up'' Natsu said. Everyone nodded, and then headed for the Guild. ''HEY WERE BACK'' Natsu shouted. Everyone said hello, and then went to their normal routine. Natsu and Co. headed toward Master Makarov. ''So Gramps did you explain the rules yet'' Gray asked. Makarov nodded, and then was about to tell them the rules. ''Here are the rules'' Makarov said, giving them a piece of paper. Lucy read what it said. ''Rule 1; No killing, Rule 2; if you are unable to stand you are out, Rule 3; No using cheap shots, Rule 4; Have fun….. So, what does the cheap shot thing mean'' Lucy asked. Makarov laughed a bit. ''Well if a person is badly hurt they cannot shoot from when they are down'' Makarov explained. Natsu and Co. Nodded then went to their original business.

(NOTE: I'm just going to skip ahead, so that the tourney starts in this chapter)

It has been a week, and the tourney starts today. ''OH YA I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW'' Natsu said. There was a huge amount of people here, like people from: Blue Pegasus, saber tooth, twilight ogre, Lamia scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and the four people in Phoenix Grave. ''Welcome everyone to the annual Fairy tail tourney'' Makarov said. Everyone cheered. Makarov put his hand up and everyone went quiet. ''Now we have some important news and here are the rules. No killing, brutal murder, attacking while hidden… We have changed a few rules to this tourney, we have changed the part where you fight someone, and if you win you move on to the next round, but we have changed that to where you have to go find an opponent and battle them to advance'' Makarov explained. ''Now I will have Goldmine explain the rest''. Makarov sat down, while Goldmine got up. ''I would like to welcome you all for coming….. So now that we go the battle system explained I would like to say that when the last four teams have defeated a bunch of other teams they will go to the semi-finals which if they win those semi-finals, they will go to the final and then claim their prize'' Goldmine explained. ''NOW LET THE BATTLES BEGIN'' Goldmine shouted. Everyone cheered, and then they separated from all the rest to go hide or search for opponents. ''ALL RIGHT TOURNEY IS ON, LETS GO GUYS'' Natsu shouted running in a random direction. Lucy and the others followed.

But in an ally way, five dark figures came out. ''So, the games have started this shall be fun, and when we meet Natsu Dragneel, I shall be victorious'' The man said.

''So where are we going to find an opponent that we can take'' Natsu said. Lucy and the others were tired of chasing Natsu. ''Natsu when this tourney is done remind me to kill you'' Lucy said. Natsu had a grin on his face. Natsu walked ahead a few feet, but stopped. ''Hey do you guys smell some… GAH'' Natsu shouted. Natsu got hit with a bench and went flying toward a wall. Natsu got up. ''HEY WHO THE HELL THROUGH THAT, I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED'' Natsu shouted. Lucy looked around, but didn't see anyone. ''look'' Happy shouted. Everyone looked up to see a man with five weird toy things. ''What's wrong can't take a hit AHAH'' The man said. Natsu was furious. ''WHAT THE HELL BICKSLOW WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A BENCH'' Natsu shouted. All bickslow could do was laugh. Then out of nowhere a man with green hair and a girl with yellow (or blond) hair came out of nowhere. ''Its Freed'' Lucy said. ''And Evergreen'' Gray said. Erza reequipped into her black wing armor. Gray got into his fighting stance. Natsu got up and fire appeared out of his hands. Lucy got a gate key from her pouch or whatever it's called. ''Okay let the games begin'' Freed said. Both sides charged at each other. Both sides' attacks ready. ''Let's battle'' they all said.

**Sorry to end it here guys but I want to keep this battle for next chapter. So R&R, OCs still needed. Also I would like to say a few things. OCs: Koshiro, Ayumi, Seiko, and Raidon were made by: TheDelta724. So hope you enjoy this chapter and reminder I will be updating a new Chapter every Saturday, when I'm not busy. See yea, Take it away Lucy. ''VoltStriker does not own ANYTHING that's related to Fairy tail, he only owns the story line, and the OCs belong to the creators of them, So see yea later''. Wait I forgot a disclaimer for the past three chapters DAMNIT. Anyway goodbye. ''Yea goodbye''**

**Next time on Fairy tail- Chapter 5: Team Natsu and Team Freed's brutal Clash**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. So yea nothing much to say. So enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Team Natsu and Team Freed's brutal clash

''LETS BATTLE'' everyone shouted. Natsu charged at bickslow, Lucy and Gray was going to face Freed, and Erza was going to battle Evergreen. ''YOU'RE DEAD NOW, BICKSLOW'' Natsu shouted punching Bickslow. Bickslow went flying toward a wall and crashed into it, making a hole. ''OW, You are going to pay Salamander…. Babies get him'' Bickslow said. The five toy things surrounded Natsu. ''Goodbye Salamander'' Bickslow said. The toy things were about to shoot out a beam, but Natsu jumped out of the way before he got hit. The toy things shot one another and then exploded. Bickslow was shocked. ''NO MY BABIES'' Bickslow said.

Back at Fairy Tail. We find Makarov, Bob, and Goldmine watching the battles on a TV. ''So, its Natsu VS Bickslow, Erza VS Evergreen, and finally Gray and Lucy VS Freed…. Should be interesting'' Goldmine said. The fight was also being broadcast on TV so people can watch. ''I wonder who will win'' Bob said. Makarov nodded. ''I hope it's them, Now who wants some bear'' Makarov said all cheery.

Back at the fight. ''Come on Titania, you can do better than this'' Evergreen said, flying away from Erza. ''COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIXY'' Erza shouted. Erza summoned a few of her swords then through them at Evergreen but they missed her. ''You need to work on your aim'' Evergreen said. Erza smirked a bit. ''You need to work on your insults'' Erza said. This made Evergreen mad. ''HOW DARE YOU….. FAIRY BOMB: GREMLIM'' Evergreen said. Evergreen attack was coming out of nowhere toward Erza. Erza was dodging them before they even touch her. But a bomb came out of nowhere and it hit Erza from behind. On Gray and Lucy's side. ''You guys are Dumb and you look stupid'' Freed said. Lucy was getting pissed. ''WHAT DID YOU SAY'' Lucy said. Freed sighed. ''Do I really have to repeat myself, fine I'll say it one more time….. You guys are dumb and you look stupid'' Freed said. Lucy was steaming now. ''OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT FREED'' Lucy said. Lucy got out one of her gate keys. ''Open gate of the lion… Leo'' Lucy said. A yellow light appeared out of nowhere and a man with orange hair, a suit, and sunglasses appeared out of nowhere. ''Did you call me my love'' Leo said, picking up Lucy and holding her bridal style. Lucy had a sweat drop on her head, and then got her head back into the game. ''No time for sweet talk, go and get him'' Lucy said. Leo put Lucy down, and then charged at Freed. ''As you wish, my love'' Leo shouted. Leo kicked Freed toward a wall. Freed got back up and did that scripting magic thing. ''I say that no celestial spirits are allowed in this fight'' Freed said. Leo looked at Freed like he was crazy or something, and then Leo disappeared. Lucy had a 'what the fuck'' face. ''Leo, where are you'' Lucy said. Freed laughed. ''Such an idiot girl, I cast a spell that no celestial spirits are allowed to fight in this battle'' Freed said. Lucy was even angrier than before. ''So no spirits huh….. Fine by me'' Lucy shouted. Lucy took out her whip and slashed Freed. The whip only made a scratch on Freed. ''A lousy whip won't do any damage to me'' Freed said. Lucy smirked. ''I know, I'm just keeping you distracted'' Lucy said. Freed looked shocked. ''what do you mean'' Freed asked. Freed was waiting for Lucy to say something, but he saw something in the corner of his eye. ''Thanks for distracting him Lucy… Ice make: arrows'' Gray shouted. A lot of iced arrows shot out of nowhere and the arrows had hit Freed. ''NO'' Freed shouted. Freed was about to go down, but Gray came out of nowhere. ''I'm not done with you… Ice make: Cannon'' Gray shouted. Iced cannon appeared out of nowhere; Gray grabbed it and aimed at Freed. Freed was shocked to even move. ''FIRE'' Gray said. The iced cannon shot out a ball of ice and the iced ball hit Freed and Freed went flying off the building to the ground. ''Yay we beat Freed'' Lucy said, and then out of nowhere Loki (I'll just leave him as Loki) came out of nowhere and he picked up Lucy bridal style again. ''I'm here for you, my love, are you hurt, do you need anything'' Loki said. Lucy had three sweat drops on her head. Lucy got Loki's key and Loki disappeared. ''Well that's one down, I hope Erza and Natsu had defeated Evergreen and Bickslow'' Gray said. Lucy nodded, and then ran to find Erza or Natsu.

On Natsu side. Natsu was hiding from bickslow and hoping Bickslow would not find him. ''Please, don't let him find me'' Natsu said. ''don't let him find me too'' Bickslow said. Natsu turned his head around slowly too see Bickslow. ''Hey who are we hiding from'' Bickslow said. Natsu was about to scream, but one of Bickslow's 'Babies' blasted Natsu out of his hiding spot and back into the street. ''have you not learned yet… I can see your soul, so I'll know where you are at all times'' Bickslow said. Natsu got up and charged at bickslow. ''FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST'' Natsu said. Natsu was about to hit Bickslow, but one of his babies blocked the attack and then it was destroyed. ''OH COME ON'' Natsu said. Natsu was running for his life, Bickslow and his babies were following him. ''SOMEONE HELP ME'' Natsu shouted. Bickslow laughed.

On Erza's side. ''WILL YOU STOP FLYING AND FIGHT ME'' Erza yelled. Evergreen laughed, and then she landed on top of a building. Erza climbed up the building. ''So you just flew around just to get me separated from my friends'' Erza said. Evergreen smirked. ''Yup, I did this so I can have a rematch after what happened the last time we fought'' Evergreen said. Erza smirked. ''Very well… REEQUIP'' Erza shouted. Erza changed into her Lightning empress armor. ''Silly Erza, your Lightning empress armor won't have much effect on me'' Evergreen said. Erza ignored Evergreen. Erza got her lightning empress spear and through it at an electric wire. Evergreen looked confused. ''Ha you missed'' Evergreen said. Erza smirked. ''Look again'' Erza said. Evergreen turned around to see the electric wire. ''Oh fuck'' Evergreen said. The electric wire exploded and shocked Evergreen with a Thousand bolts of lightning. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Evergreen shouted. Erza laughed a bit. The electric shock stopped and Evergreen fell to the ground. ''Game over for you'' Erza said. Erza walked away from an out cold Evergreen. ''I better go find Natsu and the others'' Erza said. Erza ran too look for the rest of her teammates.

On Natsu's side. Natsu is still running from Bickslow and Natsu was also dodging the blasts from Bickslow's babies. ''OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT… WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME'' Natsu yelled. Bickslow kept laughing at Natsu. Natsu quickly turned around. 'FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu yelled. Natsu's dragon roar destroyed all of Bickslow's babies. ''Try all you want, my babies will come back'' Bickslow said. Natsu charged at Bickslow. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP… FIRE DRAGON SWORD EDGE'' Natsu yelled. Natsu's head hit Bickslow's stomach. ''GAH'' Bickslow moaned, and then he fell to the ground. ''I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'' Natsu said. Natsu ran away from the now defeated Bickslow. Natsu was running in random directions and then when he turned right and then he bumped into someone, and then Natsu tripped and he and the person fell to the ground. Natsu opened his eyes and saw blonde hair. Natsu looked at the person's face and it was Lucy underneath him blushing a little. Natsu blushed a little also. Lucy's heart was beating fast. Both of their faces were a few inches apart. ''Ah… Ah… Ah… Sorry, I didn't see where I was going and I was running from um ah'' Natsu started to panic. Lucy couldn't say anything; all she could do was blush. ''Well, well, look what I spy with my little eye'' Gray said. Natsu and Lucy turned their heads to see Gray and Erza smirking. Natsu and Lucy got up quick. ''It's not what it looks like'' Natsu said. Lucy still didn't say anything. ''Oh sure it was actually what it looks like… yea know if you want some alone time, me and Erza could just go'' Gray said, trying not to laugh. ''No, No, I'm telling you it was a mistake, Lucy back me up'' Natsu said. Lucy snapped out of it. ''Natsu ran into me and we both fell end of story'' Lucy said. Gray, Erza, and Happy didn't believe her. ''Whatever'' Gray said ''let's go find some more opponents''. Natsu and Co. walked away to find more people to face.

Back at the Guild. Makarov, Goldmine, and Bob were laughing their asses off. ''Looks like Natsu found his Juliet'' Goldmine said. Makarov remembered a bet he and Goldmine made before the tourney started. ''Come on Makarov, pay up'' Goldmine said. Makarov groaned, then took out his wallet and gave a twenty to Goldmine. ''I better go announce the losers'' Makarov said. Makarov pulled out a micro phone. ''Listen up competitors, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow have lost and Team Natsu has won'' Makarov said.

Back in the town. Levy, Jet and Droy heard the announcements. ''I bet we can beat Natsu and them'' Droy said. Jet nodded. Levy sighed. ''don't joke around, we know they can beat us'' Levy said. Levy's team continued to search. 'I hope you and I make it Lucy' Levy thought. 

Back with Natsu and the gang. ''Man where are all the teams'' Natsu said. Natsu walked ahead a little more, and then Natsu got it with a purple smoke fist. Natsu crashed through the wall again. ''WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS IT INTO A WALL'' Natsu said. Natsu got up and saw two people in front of him. ''Oh it's Macao and Wakaba'' Lucy said. Macao and Wakaba smirked. ''Natsu we challenge you to a battle, it will be me and Wakaba VS you and anyone on your team'' Macao said. Natsu thought who he should pick to help him in this fight. 'Let's see Macao uses purple fire magic, which I can take easily, but Wakaba uses smoke magic, Grays Ice make magic wouldn't do much, Erza's Swords won't do anything, but Lucy has her spirits, let's see Lucy has Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, Virgo, Clock man, Plue, Aries, Loki, The time man, Lyra, Scorpio, and the goat man. Maybe Virgo could help' Natsu thought. ''I choose Lucy'' Natsu said. Lucy looked confused, and then she walked over to Natsu's side. ''Lucy I'll take care of Macao and you take care of Wakaba, and you should go with Virgo'' Natsu whispered. Lucy nodded. Natsu charged toward Macao, Lucy got Virgo's key out. ''Open gate of the Maiden…. Virgo'' Lucy said. The strange yellow light appeared and a girl with a maid outfit and she had pink hair. ''You called me princess, am I being punished'' Virgo said. Lucy had a sweat drop on her head. ''You really need a new hobby, never mind that go attack Wakaba'' Lucy said. Virgo looked at Wakaba. ''as you wish princess'' Virgo said, and then she went underground. Wakaba stared and tried to figure out where Virgo might pop up. Wakaba was still looking for Virgo, and then the ground below Wakaba opened up and Wakaba fell in the hole. ''OH SHIT'' Wakaba said. Virgo came up from the ground. ''Did I do it right princess'' Virgo said. Lucy stared at Virgo. ''Yea sure you did great'' Lucy said. Virgo bowed then disappeared. Lucy looked over to see Natsu and Macao fighting. ''I'm going to beat you Macao….. Fire dragon wing attack'' Natsu said. Natsu hit Macao with his wing attack and Macao was slammed to the ground. ''FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu shouted. Macao had an 'Oh shit' face. ''Macao and Wakaba are out'' Makarov said over the loud speaker. ''Oh yea, we are on a role today'' Natsu said. Lucy smiled at Natsu. Happy appeared out of nowhere and went behind Lucy. ''You Liiiiiiiiiiiike him'' Happy teased. Lucy was about to hit her cat friend. ''Max, Warren, Nab, and Laki are out of the tourney'' Makarov said again. Natsu was shocked and thought who beat the other Fairy tail wizards. ''how did Max's team lose, they have warren and Laki, they could have won easily'' Erza said. Natsu and the others were thinking who it could have been. Then out of nowhere the five dark figures came out of nowhere. ''Natsu Dragneel, we challenge you're team to a battle'' The first man said. Natsu and the others were shocked. The man in front of them was Cobra. ''Let's play a game, shall we'' Cobra said.

I'm going to end the Chapter here. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I will see you all next time, take it away Erza. ''Voltstriker does not own anything, he only owns the story line of this story and the OCs so far in the story belongs to someone else, and also''. *Punches me in the gut* HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR. ''You forgot the disclaimer for the past three chapters so you deserve that''. Note to self-put disclaimer at the beginning of chapter. ''I want me and Gray to get together''. JUVIA WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD BE HERE AND THIS IS NOT A JUVIAXGRAY FIC IT'S A NALU AND GRAZA FIC. ''you dare make right a fic with graza and not juvia and gray DIE''. NOOOOOOOOOOO. THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN GRAY BELONGS TO ERZA, NOT YOU. Well that's all the time we have bye everyone, I'll be running for my life now. AHHHHHHHHH

Next time on Fairy Tail- Chapter 6: The battle between friends, The secret of the Dark gates


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back and I also escaped Juvia…. For now. Anyway, I'm now going to update maybe three or two chapters every weekend. So yay more updating. So anyway let's get with the chapter. ''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU''. JUVIA HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME, Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter I'll be running for my life now bye Gray do the disclaimer. ''GET BACK HERE''. ''VoltStriker does not own Fairy tail, he only owns the story line of this story so get off his back''

Chapter 6: The battle between friends, the secret of the Dark gates

''So Salamander are you going to fight or are you going to run like a girl'' Cobra said. Natsu had a blank look on his face. ''Um, who are you again'' Natsu asked. Cobra and Natsu's team fell anime style. ''I'M COBRA YOU IDIOT, WE FACED EACHOTHER A LONG TIME AGO'' Cobra shouted. Natsu still had a blank look. ''Nope don't know yea'' Natsu said, and then he started to laugh. ''What's so funny Salamander'' Cobra said. Natsu had a smile on his face. ''Nothings funny'' Natsu said, still laughing. Cobra was furies. Cobra snapped his figures and the other robed guys stepped up to face Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. ''Face us'' The second dark person said. Natsu nodded. The loud speaker came on and Makarov was telling who was going to face who. ''Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy VS Whoever they are'' Makarov said over the loud speaker. The robed guys Charged at Natsu and Co. The first robed guy went toward Natsu and then his hands started to go on fire. Natsu was shocked that this guy could use fire attacks. ''FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST'' The robed man said. Natsu was even more shocked then before. 'How can he use my fire dragon slayer magic' Natsu thought. While Natsu was thinking, the robed man punched him in the gut and Natsu went flying towards a wall….. Again. ''WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND HITTING ME INTO A WALL'' Natsu said. The robed man laughed. ''WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ROBED MAN'' Natsu yelled. The robed man stopped laughing, and then he removed the bandages that covered his face. Natsu was shocked he was looking at him but the man that looked like Natsu had a dark aura around him. ''You're pathetic, you can't even lay one hit on me and to think I'm an exact copy of you '' The shadow Natsu said. The shadow Natsu was getting ready to punch Natsu in his face so he can kill Natsu. ''This is goodbye Salamander'' The shadow Natsu said. Natsu couldn't move, all he could do was just watch. ''NATSU'' Lucy shouted. Lucy started to run toward Natsu, Natsu looked over to see Lucy running toward him and the shadow Natsu. Lucy was a few feet away when a giant sand ball came flying out of know where and it hit Lucy making her fly toward a shop booth. Natsu moved his eyes to where Lucy landed. Lucy didn't move. ''L-L-Lucy'' Natsu said. Gray and Erza didn't move or said anything. Natsu turned his head toward the robed man that shot the Sand ball. ''Y-you, you hurt Lucy… YOU'RE GOING TO PAY… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Natsu shouted. A red magic circle appeared under Natsu and flames went up. ''AHHHH I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY... FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu shouted. The shadow Natsu got hit by Natsu's Fire dragon roar. ''Gah'' The shadow Natsu said, while flying backwards. ''I won't let any of you live'' Natsu said. A fiery aura appeared around Natsu. Natsu started to walk toward the shadow Natsu. The shadow Natsu was shocked. ''Wh-Wh-What is this power'' The shadow Natsu said. The ground under Natsu started to break with every step Natsu took. Cobra and the other three robed people were shocked also. ''Salamander has more power than thought'' Cobra said. Natsu had reached the shadow Natsu. Natsu picked him up by his shirt. ''This is goodbye fake'' Natsu said. The shadow Natsu was scared, He tried to get away, but failed. ''DIE'' Natsu yelled ''CRIMSON DRAGON FIST''. Natsu punched the shadow Natsu and the ground under Natsu and the shadow made a big creator from Natsu's punch. ''NOOOOOOOOO'' The shadow said, the shadow started to fade away. Natsu jumped up out of the crater. ''Who's next'' Natsu said. Cobra and the other three robed people went white. ''Get us out of here'' Cobra said. The robed guy with the sand magic made a magic circle around cobra and the other two robed people. Then they disappeared. Natsu calmed down and the fiery aura went away, and then Natsu went to Lucy's side. ''Lucy, Lucy, come on wake up'' Natsu said. Erza and Gray went over to Natsu. ''Gray use some ice or something'' Natsu said. Gray looked at Natsu with a 'You're kidding right' face, but Gray used some us and it spilled on Lucy. Lucy's eyes shot open. ''HOLY SHIT IT'S COLD'' Lucy shouted. Erza, Gray, and Natsu laughed. Lucy blushed in embarrassment. ''hey what happened'' Lucy said. Gray had a smirk on his face. ''Well you got hit with a giant sand ball and then Natsu got really pissed off, seeing you hurt made him go all-'' Gray was about to finish, but Natsu punched Gray. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP ICE PRINCESS'' Natsu said. Lucy and Erza couldn't help but laugh. ''You want to go ash head'' Gray said. Natsu and Gray were both in each other's face. ''Okay break it up, remember we have to keep a lookout for Cobra and the guys in robe'' Erza said. They were about to go search when the shadow Natsu came up from the crater. Natsu and Co turned around to see the shadow. Natsu walked to the shadow and grabbed him by the shirt. ''Okay fake tell me where you came, why is cobra back, and what are they planning. Or I could just make you disappear right now'' Natsu said. The shadow got scared. ''Okay, okay I'll talk. First I was brought to life by our leader and he probably made shadow copies of each and every member of fairy tail. Next that Cobra is not real he is just a fake based off the real Cobra. And last they are planning to open the Gates of Destruction and releasing the god of destruction'' The shadow said. Natsu punched the shadow and then the shadow disappeared. ''That takes care of him…. The Gates of destruction huh'' Natsu said. Natsu and the gang were thinking, but they were interrupted by the loud speaker. ''All tourney participants come to fairy tail this is urgent'' Makarov said. Everyone stopped their battles and headed for the Guild.

At the Guild everyone was waiting for the guild masters. ''Now we are sorry for ending your battle right now but this is important'' Goldmine said. Everyone was listening carefully. ''We would like Natsu and his team to come up'' Makarov said. Natsu and his team walked up the stage. ''Now tell everyone what happened'' Makarov said. Natsu was about to speak but Erza stepped up. ''We have encountered Cobra, but he is just a shadow and is not real, and there is a dark guild that has copies of every member, and they are trying to unleash the god of destruction'' Erza said. Everyone started to talk to one another. ''Settle down, we have to find those dark shadow members and stop them from opening the gates of destruction, we will have to stop the tourney for now and go and find the gates'' Makarov said. Everyone agreed. Lyon walked up the stage. ''If we are searching for them, then where should look first'' Lyon said. Makarov thought for a moment. ''We will have to look all over fiore'' Makarov said. Everyone agreed again, then started to go search for the shadow guild members and the gates of destruction. Natsu's team headed out.

Somewhere on the road. ''I hope we can stop them from opening the gates'' Lucy said. Happy landed on Lucy's head. ''don't worry I'm sure we will defeat them'' Happy said. Erza looked toward happy. ''We can't be too reckless, we need to keep our guard up'' Erza said. Everyone agreed. Natsu and the gang have been walking around for a while. ''Where are we even going'' Natsu said. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy went white. ''We don't know'' Everyone said except Natsu. Natsu went white also. They stood still for a few minutes, and then they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Natsu went diving into the bush. ''I got you know shadow dude'' Natsu said. When Natsu jumped into the bush he went flying in the air. ''WHAT THE FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK'' Natsu said, then he crashed to the ground ''Why am I the only one who crashes''. Everyone turned to the bush, and then Koshiro, Ayumi, Seiko, and Raidon came out of the bush. ''What are you guys doing here'' Gray asked. Ayumi laughed a bit. ''We thought we would come with you to search for the Gates'' Koshiro said. Erza smiled. ''Thank you, we could use the support'' Erza said. Koshiro's group nodded. ''let's go then'' Raidon said. Everyone started to walk again.

A few hours have pasted and the night would soon be here. ''I think we should set up camp'' Erza suggested. Everyone nodded. It took them half hour to finish setting up. ''Okay we are done'' Gray said. Lucy turned to face the road that they were just on. But Lucy spotted someone running to them. ''GRAY, MY LOVE I'M HERE'' a girl shouted. Gray and the others looked over to see Juvia carrying…. Er… Dragging Gajeel toward them. ''Juvia what the fuck are you doing here'' Gray asked. Juvia smiled. ''I wanted to come so Juvia can be with you'' Juvia said. Gray had a sweat drop on his head. ''Someone please kill me already'' Gray said quietly to himself. Juvia went up to Gray. ''What was that'' Juvia said. Gray went white. ''Ah nothing'' Gray said.

It has been an hour since Juvia and Gajeel appeared. Everyone was doing their own thing. Lucy, Juvia, Ayumi, and Seiko were cooking dinner. Natsu, Gajeel, and Koshiro were arguing who was the strongest Dragon slayer (obvious Natsu). Gray, Raidon, and Happy were playing cards (Don't ask were they got it from). And Erza was just chilling near a rock. Gray and Raidon lost to Happy in cards and Gray quit the game. Gray noticed Erza was chilling by herself, so he walked over to her. ''Hey why are you here alone, why aren't you over here with all of us'' Gray said. Erza looked at Gray, and then tapped the ground next to her motioning Gray to sit down. Gray did so. ''I'm here alone because I was thinking over some stuff'' Erza said. Gray stared at Erza. ''Well, you don't always have to be alone you know, you got all of us and….. Me'' Gray said. Erza blushed. Gray did the same. ''Okay dinner is done'' Lucy said. Gray and Erza snapped out of it then walked toward everyone else to join them for dinner. ''This is delicious, you did a good job girls'' Natsu said. The girls giggled. ''Hey Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza'' Someone called out. Everyone turned around to see Wendy and Carla running toward them. ''it's Wendy'' Everyone said. Wendy sat down next to Erza. Lucy gave Wendy some dinner. ''So Wendy what are you doing here'' Natsu asked. Wendy smiled a bit. ''I came here to help'' Wendy said. Everyone was thinking if she should stay or not. ''Good, we could use you're healing ability'' Erza said. Wendy smiled. ''Thank I won't let you guys down'' Wendy said. After dinner everyone started to head to sleep.

Later that night. Lucy woke up. She got up and tried not to step on the other girls, especially Erza. ''I am silent like ninja'' Lucy said quietly. Lucy got out of the big tent was where she and the other girls slept. Lucy then started to walk toward the river that was near the camp site. Lucy looked up and saw the moon. Lucy was admiring the moon for ten minutes when she heard footsteps walking toward her. Lucy turned to see Natsu walking toward her. Natsu noticed Lucy and ran toward her. ''Hey Lucy couldn't sleep either'' Natsu said. Lucy nodded. Then Natsu sat next to Lucy and looked up at the moon. ''Great night, huh Lucy'' Natsu said. Lucy nodded. ''The stars sure are pretty'' Lucy said. Natsu Agreed. Natsu turned to see Lucy looking at the stars. Lucy noticed Natsu was staring at her, so she turned to face Natsu. ''Why are you staring at me'' Lucy said, Lucy started to blush a little. Natsu noticed he was staring at Lucy. Natsu started to turn red. ''I don't know'' Natsu said. Lucy smiled. Then Lucy started to lean forward toward Natsu. Natsu did the same. They both closed their eyes. They were only a few inches apart. Their lips were about to touch, But they heard a crash. Both Natsu and Lucy turned around to see Gray, Erza, Happy, Koshiro, Seiko, Ayumi, Raidon, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Juvia fall to the ground. Lucy's blush went a deep red color. Natsu did the same. ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU DOING'' Natsu said. Everyone got up. ''We were not watching'' Gray said. Natsu didn't by it. Everyone turned around to go back to their tents. Natsu and Lucy stared at each other then went to their tents. Natsu went into his tent to find the guys laughing at him. ''what's so funny'' Natsu said. Gray went up to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. ''You guys almost kissed, were almost proud of you Natsu'' Gray said. Natsu had a 'what the fuck' face. ''What do you mean almost, I would have kissed her if you guys didn't ruin it'' Natsu said. The guys laughed again. Then they went to sleep. On Lucy's side. Lucy walked in her tent and saw the other girls giggling. ''Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' Wendy, Juvia and Ayumi teased. Lucy went red again. ''It's not like that we were just… um…. Telling each other something important'' Lucy said in her defense. The other girls didn't believe her. ''What were you teaching each other love'' Wendy said. The girls laughed. ''Oh come on, Erza likes Gray, Levy likes Gajeel, and Wendy… who do you like anyway'' Lucy said. Erza went red. ''I do not like Gray that way'' Erza said. The girls giggled. ''You may reject it but your blush does not lie'' Lucy said. Erza went red as a tomato. ''Let's just get some sleep'' Erza said. The girls giggled some more, and then they went to sleep.

Okay I'm going to end the chapter here. AND NATSU AND LUCY ALMOST KISSED. And I have escaped Juvia. ''You are a coward''. STFU GRAY. ''nah''. And remember OCs are accepted anytime. Bye for now. Also there will be two chapter every week now.

Next time on Fairy Tail- Chapter 7: The awkward Journey. Nalu and Graza take action


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys I'm back. I did not have school today because I'm off. Thank god for snow. Anyway here is Happy with the Disclaimer. Now is your cue Happy. ''AYE SIR, VoltStriker does not own Fairy Tail, if he did then Natsu and Lucy would be together and Gray and Erza would also be dating also''. Okay too much Happy, you can be quiet now. ''AYE SIR, Enjoy the chapter everyone''.

Chapter 7: The awkward Journey. Nalu and Graza take action

The morning has come and…. Everyone was still sleeping. Then there was a loud crash. Everyone slept through the large sound, except Gray. Gray's eyes shot open. Gray got up and then he went outside to see what made the sound. On the girls side. Erza woke up to the sound. She got up and then went outside to see what made the sound. Both Erza and Gray went out of their tents and then noticed each other coming out. ''You heard the sound too'' Erza asked. Gray nodded. ''We should go investigate'' Gray said. Erza nodded. 'Alone with Erza… If this is a dream I don't want to wake up' Gray thought. While Gray was in his daydream, Erza came behind him and knocked on his head. ''Hello are you in there… earth to Gray'' Erza said. Gray snapped out of it and returned to reality.

Gray and Erza headed out to find the noise. ''So Erza, what do you think might happen if we do stop the Gates of destruction from opening'' Gray asked. Erza looked down to the ground. ''I guess we just go back to the way it was before'' Erza said. Gray looked at Erza. ''What wrong'' Gray asked. Erza looked up from the ground. Then she smiled. ''Nothing is wrong'' Erza said. Gray didn't by it, but he didn't want to ask her. ''Anyway I just hope that they don't open the gates'' Erza said. Gray smirked. ''Well if they do, then I'll always protect you'' Gray said. Then he realized what he said. This made Erza blush. ''Thanks, but I should be the one who protects you and the others'' Erza said. Gray blushed. 'Did I just start a conversation with protecting her…? Please don't let her find out I love her' Gray thought. Erza thought for a few moments. Erza was about to say something but was interrupted by another crash. ''It's over there and it's coming straight for us'' Gray said. The crashing continued. Gray and Erza stared at the area where they would meet whoever it is. ''here it comes'' Erza said. The crashes continued until a man came out where the trees were falling. ''Who the heck are you'' Gray asked. The man laughed. Gray and Erza were getting pissed off. ''What's so funny'' Erza said. The man stopped laughing. ''You guys… What were you guys doing it'' The man said, and then he laughed again. Gray and Erza blushed madly. ''What makes you think we would do that'' Gray asked. The man stopped laughing again. '' Well look at yourselves'' The man said. Gray and Erza looked at one another then they looked at themselves. Gray was in his underwear (Why am I not surprised) and Erza was in a red tank top and she was also in her underwear. ''See what I mean'' The man said. Erza reequipped into her Flame empress armor. ''Okay you are really irritating me'' Erza said. Gray got into his fighting stance. ''Oh a fight eh, sounds interesting'' The man said. The man disappeared and reappeared behind Gray. Erza turned to face Gray. ''Gray he is right behind you'' Erza said. Gray turned around to see the man. ''Goodbye'' The man said. The man shot out a weir d ball of light and the ball of light made contact with Gray and Gray went flying toward a tree. ''that's was a dirty trick'' Erza said. Gray got up and Erza spotted a large bruise on his back. ''Gray are you okay'' Erza asked. Gray nodded. Erza turned to the man. ''What type of magic is that I never seen anyone use that before'' Erza asked. (A/N: I just want to say that this Man is my OC, in case you were wondering) The man laughed. ''that's enough'' Gray said charging toward the man and then Gray jumped. ''TIME FOR YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP…. ICE MAKE: LANCE'' Gray shouted. A whole bunch of iced lances came out of know were and hit the man and it made a dust cloud. ''That should take care of him'' Gray said. Erza and Gray heard laughing. ''Guess again'' The man said. Gray and Erza were shocked. The man didn't even have one scratch on him. ''How I put almost all my magic energy into that attack'' Gray said. The man smirked, and then he disappeared again. ''Careful he could strike at anytime and anywhere'' Erza said. Gray nodded. ''If I can sense his presents, maybe, just maybe I can strike where ever he is going to pop up'' Erza said. Erza closed her eyes. Everything was quit. The man was about popped up next to Gray. ''To your right'' Erza said. Gray turned right. ''ICE MAKE: CANNON'' Gray said, and the cannon appeared. The man rose up from the ground, and then went white to see the cannon. ''OH SHIT'' The man said. Gray aimed for the man's face. ''FIRE'' Gray shouted and then a huge ice ball blasted out of it and it hit the man. The man went flying backwards. ''that's enough you're done'' Gray said. The man was not able to move. ''Now tell us who you are and tell us where you came from'' Erza demanded, then she cracked her knuckles. The man went white. ''Okay, okay I'll talk. I came from the Shadow Fairy Tail Guild and my name is Takora'' Takora said. Gray was about to ask where the guild is but he and Erza went flying. Takora disappeared. Gray's head started to ache and he felt something on him. Gray saw Erza laying on him and Erza's lips were on his. Gray blushed madly. Erza opened her eyes and saw what was happening. Erza moved her head away from Grays's, and then she got off him. Erza was blushing madly. ''I'm, I'm sorry'' Erza said. Gray got up and put a hand on Erza's shoulder. ''Um… ah… don't worry about it let's just forget what happened'' Gray said. Erza nodded.

Gray and Erza started to head back to the campsite. It took them half hour to get back. When they got back they noticed no one was up yet. ''Well I guess I should head back to the tent'' Gray said. Erza nodded. They both went back into their tents and then they went to sleep. It has been two hours since they encountered Takora. Everyone got up and went outside for breakfast. ''Morning everyone'' Lucy said. Everyone said there mornings and then the girls (except Erza, Wendy, and Carla) started to cook. Their breakfast was almost done, so the girls decided to go and change into their normal clothes. The guys did also and then they all headed for their tents. On the guys side. Gajeel was trying to peek into the girl's tent. Natsu and the others were wondering what Gajeel was doing. ''Hey iron head, what are you doing'' Natsu asked. Gajeel snarled. ''I'm trying to see if I can see the girl's tents and see if I can see them change'' Gajeel said with a smirk. The guys looked at him. ''OH NO YOUR NOT'' They all said. The guys were kicking Gajeel's ass and all. On the girls side. ''I guess there fighting again'' Lucy said. The other girls laughed at Gajeel saying, please let me go, and If you continue I'll kick your ass. The girls continued to get dress.

Everyone was done getting dress and then they all sat down in a circle. Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia gave everyone there food. ''Enjoy guys'' Lucy said. Everyone chowed down. ''This is good'' Natsu said ''what's in this girls''. The girls laughed. ''Ask Lucy she put some spice or something in yours'' Wendy said. Lucy elbowed Wendy. Lucy had a small blush on her face. ''You did, what spice did you put in'' Natsu asked. Lucy smiled. ''It's a secret'' Lucy said. The guys were whistling at Natsu. ''SHUT UP'' Natsu yelled at the guys. After breakfast they started to pack up there camp site and then continued to their journey to find the Gates of Destruction. ''Man are we ever going to find this place'' Ayumi said. Koshiro laughed a bit. ''Why do you think we are searching'' Koshiro said. Ayumi got a little bit frustrated. ''Don't be mean Koshiro'' Ayumi said. Koshiro had a sweat drop on his head. ''I was not even being mean to you'' Koshiro said. Then Ayumi and Koshiro got into a fight. ''Will you love birds shut up already'' Raidon said. Seiko nodded. Both Ayumi and Koshiro blushed. ''Shut up Raidon'' Koshiro said.

After a few hours of arguing and all. The group had almost reached a village. But it was two miles away. ''we have to walk all the way there'' Gajeel said. Everyone nodded. They started to walk. After a few minutes of walking they heard a rumble sound. Everyone except Lucy saw a giant boulder coming down and heading their way. Everyone got out of the way, but Lucy didn't realize what was happening. The boulder was close to Lucy. Natsu ran toward Lucy. ''Lucy watch out'' Natsu yelled. Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused face. Natsu tackled Lucy just in time. ''Natsu what the heck'' Lucy said. The boulder past them and went off the ledge. ''Your welcome'' Natsu said. Lucy saw the position she was in. ''Well do you mind getting off of me'' Lucy said. Natsu saw the position he was in with Lucy, and then Natsu got off of her. ''Let's just continue toward the village'' Erza said. Everyone nodded. It took them two hours to get in the village. ''I think we should go to an inn and rest and then we will continue tomorrow'' Erza said. Everyone agreed then headed toward an inn.

They arrived at an inn. They saw a person at the desk. ''How may I help all of you today'' The Inn keeper said. Erza stepped up. ''We need four rooms'' Erza said. The Inn keeper nodded then handed them the keys to the rooms. ''That will be five hundred jewels'' The Inn keeper said. Erza paid the Keeper the money and then they went to the rooms. ''Okay here is how it will work out, we six girls and five guys, oh yea and Happy and Carla, so three girls in the first room, and the other four will go to the other one, and three guys in the third room and the other three in the fourth room, understood'' Erza said. Everyone agreed. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla went into the first room, and Juvia, Seiko, and Ayumi went into the second room, and Natsu, Gray, Happy went into the third room, and Gajeel, Koshiro and Raidon went into the fourth room. They all rested for two hours, and then they decided to have a little fun since there here and a festival was going to happen tonight. ''Well we should start getting ready for the festival'' Erza said. The girls agreed. They were just finished getting ready. They went out of there room and into the Lobby, so they can wait for the guys. After about an hour the guys came down to see he girls not happy. They were too scared to even ask. Everyone went to the Festival. ''Wow the village looks pretty'' Wendy said. Carla agreed. The girls grabbed each of the boys. Lucy grabbed Natsu, which Happy followed, Erza grabbed Gray, Ayumi grabbed Koshiro, Seiko grabbed Raidon, and Gajeel and Juvia went together to where ever. ''Let's go guys'' Erza said. Everyone nodded. ''Yea'' Everyone said.

Okay I'm going to end this chapter off here so I'll back when ever. So R&R, OCs are accepted anytime. So Fav if yea want and I'll see you all next time. This is VoltStriker signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm back and here is a new Chapter. So yea god is really on my side for this week. Anyway here is…,. Gajeel….. Doing the disclaimer. ''Got a problem''. No. ''Well then, VoltStriker does not own Fairy Tail he only owns the story line of this story. He is only a homeless shrimp''. HEY. ''Shut up shrimp, anyway enjoy the chapter''. One more thing. ''What now''. I just want to say that stuff in chapter 7 didn't make much sense, but I think maybe in this chapter Gray and Erza might get together and Maybe Natsu and Lucy also. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 8: Fun at the festival and an extreme battle and bath house time

Here we find Lucy and Natsu walking along the road. ''So what do you want to do first Luce'' Natsu asked. 'Maybe tonight I'll tell Lucy how I feel' Natsu thought. Lucy turned to Natsu and then grabbed his arm and ran toward a game booth (You know the usual stuff they have at festivals and all). Lucy brought Natsu toward a game based on shooting. ''How may I help yea, feel like playing a game'' The man behind the counter said. Natsu nodded. ''Well that will be fifty Jewels'' The man said. Natsu paid the man fifty jewels and then the man pressed a button and targets of Guild marks were on them. ''If you shoot these targets you win. You must shoot the Fairy Tail mark, The Lumia scale mark, and Blue Pegasus mark'' The man said. Natsu nodded. ''Begin'' The man shouted. The targets began to move. Natsu shot out some fire which it missed. ''shit'' Natsu said. Natsu shot out more fire. The fire hit the blue Pegasus mark and the Lumia scale mark. ''Yes just one more'' Natsu said. Natsu took a deep breath. ''FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu yelled and his attack came out and hit the target. ''Winner'' The man said. The man handed Natsu a cat that looked similar to Happy, but it was a green color cat. Natsu then gave the green cat to Lucy. Lucy hugged the cat and then hugged Natsu. ''Thanks for winning this and getting me this cat'' Lucy said, she hugged the stuffed cat again. Natsu and Lucy went to go find something else to do. While they were walking, Lucy gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek. Natsu blushed.

On Erza and Gray's side. Gray was trying to search for something to do with Erza. Gray turned to Erza, but she was not next to him. Gray looked around and then he saw Erza signing up for something. Gray walked over toward Erza. ''What were you signing'' Gray asked. Erza smiled, and then she laughed. ''Look for yourself'' Erza said. Gray looked at the sign that was above the signing booth. It said 'Cake eating contest'. Gray had a sweat drop on his head. ''You're kidding right'' Gray said. Erza shook her head. Gray smirked. ''Well I wish you luck then'' Gray said. Erza smiled. Erza went up on the stage and took her seat. ''Welcome everyone we have are proud to present… The cake eating contest'' a girl with a microphone said ''Are competitors today are… Erza scarlet, Jim jailer, Marina shore, and Natsu Dragneel''. Erza, Gray, and Lucy had a 'what the fuck' face. ''Natsu is competing'' Gray said, and then he turned toward Lucy. Lucy had a sweat drop on her head. ''I told him he shouldn't do it, but he did it'' Lucy said. The girl with the microphone got a starting gun (or whatever it's called). Erza and the others started to eat the cake (lol). Natsu was gobbling it, Erza was eating like she normally does, Jim stopped eating because he was about to vomit. The remaining three continue to eat. Marina stopped eating and held her stomach. She ran off the stage and into a nearby bathroom. It was Natsu versus Erza. Natsu was almost full and Erza was still eating in her normal way.

It has been an hour and Erza and Natsu were still going. Neither side was giving up. After a few more bites Natsu was starting to get sick. ''Aw man can't eat anymore'' Natsu said, and then he dropped on the floor. Erza had won the cake eating contest. ''And Erza scarlet is our winner'' The girl with the mic said. Erza got off the stage and then walked toward Gray, Lucy and Natsu (don't asked how he got there). ''Good job Erza'' Gray said. Erza smiled. They all walked together to some of the rides that were at the festival. They all agreed to start with a roller coaster. Natsu and Lucy took the front row, Gray and Erza took the seats behind them. The ride started to move and they went up. Natsu looked down and saw how high they were (I'll just say it's fifty feet high). The ride started to go down and it went into a lot of loops. Natsu was screaming through the whole thing. Lucy laughed at Natsu's face. Erza was holding onto Gray. The ride ended and Natsu ran toward a trash can were he could throw up. Lucy, Gray, and Erza laughed at him. When Natsu was done vomiting the group started to head toward the next ride. The group went on so many rides, Natsu vomited through half of them. They started to head back to the inn they were staying at. ''This was the greatest night ever'' Lucy said. Everyone agreed. They were near the inn, but a wave of water washed them back. ''Hey what was that for'' Natsu said. They heard a laugh that was similar to Lucy's laugh. ''Is it me or did I hear Lucy with an evil laugh'' Natsu said. Lucy slapped Natsu's head. The laughed continued, and then three dark figures jumped out of nowhere. ''Nice to meet you'' the girl said. The three figures represent Lucy, Alzack, and Bisca (You know Alzack and Bisca where the gun team or whatever). ''We came here to challenge you'' The shadow Lucy said. The shadow Alzack and Shadow Bisca laughed. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza got ready. The shadow Lucy went for Lucy, Erza went for Bisca, and Natsu and Gray went for Alzack.

Let's start with the Shadow Lucy and Normal Lucy. ''Let's go'' shadow Lucy said. Lucy got one of her. ''Open gate of lion… Leo'' Lucy said and Loki appeared. ''How may I help you my princess'' Loki said. Lucy had a sweat drop. ''Attack the shadow me'' Lucy said, Loki nodded and then charged at the shadow Lucy. The shadow Lucy got a gate key but it was purple. ''Open gate of the Shadow lion… Shadow Leo'' The shadow said and a shadow version of Loki appeared. ''How may I help you my queen'' The shadow Loki said. The Shadow Lucy pointed at Loki then the shadow Loki charged at the Normal Loki. Both Loki were fighting Dragon ball Z style (A/N: I don't own Dragon ball either). Lucy got Loki's key. ''Loki close your gate'' Lucy said and Loki disappeared. The shadow Lucy did the same. ''Open gate of the golden bull… Taurus'' Lucy said and Taurus appeared. ''Oh may I help you Miss Lucy'' Taurus said. Lucy had another sweat drop on her head. ''Go attack the shadow me'' Lucy ordered. Taurus got out his giant ax and charged at the shadow Lucy. ''Open gate of the Shadow bull… Shadow Taurus'' The shadow Lucy said. And a shadow version of Taurus appeared. ''How may I help you and your sexy body'' The shadow said. The shadow Lucy pointed at the Normal Taurus (A/N: The shadow Taurus looks like Taurus but his black and white colors are reversed so the black spots are white spots and the shadow Loki just has a white suit). Both Taurus's attacked with their axes. Neither of them gave up until both of them got tired. Both Lucy's Closed the gates of Taurus. ''Open gate of the Maiden… Virgo'' Lucy said. ''Open gate of the shadow Maiden… Shadow Virgo'' The shadow Lucy said. Both maids came out. The shadow Virgo was pretty much the same as the normal Virgo but the shadow Virgo had a dark aura around her. ''You called me Princess'' Both Virgos said. Both of the Lucy's pointed at the other. ''Get them'' Both Lucy's shouted. Both Virgos attack each other and yet again another stall mate. ''Face it I can counter any spirit you have'' The shadow Lucy said. Lucy thought for a moment. Lucy got an idea and then got one of her keys out. ''Open gate of the Water bearer… Aquarius'' Lucy said. Aquarius came out and turned toward Lucy. ''What do you want'' Aquarius said in a mean voice. Lucy backed away a few steps. ''Just go and fight her'' Lucy said pointing at the shadow Lucy. Aquarius did her pot thing and washed away the shadow Lucy (Hey she didn't wash Lucy away this time) then the water swallowed Lucy (Or not). ''AHHH what did I ever do to you'' Lucy said. Aquarius vanished. Lucy and the shadow Lucy got out of the water. ''This is not over I'll return'' The shadow Lucy said. And then the shadow Lucy disappeared. ''Finally'' Lucy said. Then she laid down on the ground to rest.

On Erza's side. Erza was dodging bullets from the shadow Bisca's Machine guns (sorry I don't know a lot of the gun names). ''Come on, stop moving and let me shoot you'' The shadow Bisca said, still shooting. Erza reequipped into her heaven's wheel armor. ''Heaven's wheel: Thousand swords'' Erza shouted and about a thousand swords appeared and aimed at Shadow Bisca. ''Oh shit'' The shadow Bisca said. All the swords went flying toward her and they all stabbed her. (Don't worry it's a shadow they can't feel pain… can they) the shadow Bisca fell of her snipping post and landed on the ground, and then she faded away. Erza looked over to see Gray and Natsu fighting the shadow Alzack. ''FIRE DRAGON'' Natsu yelled. ''Ice make:'' Gray yelled. Both Gray and Natsu's attacks were about to be unleashed their attacks and panicked. ''ROAR'' Natsu yelled. ''Arrows'' Gray said. Both attacks went toward shadow Alzack and made contacted with him. The attack made a huge explosion. When the smoked cleared there was no sign of Alzack. ''Guess he's gone'' Natsu said. Gray agreed. Natsu saw Lucy lying on the ground; he walked over to her and picked her up. ''Come on no sleeping on the job'' Natsu said. Lucy smiled and Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy went back toward the inn for some sleep. (After that battle… Wow I really need to make battles longer). When they went in the hotel and into their rooms the girls asked where Erza and Lucy have been and the asked where Gray and Natsu have been. Once they explained everything, they shut up.

On the girls side. ''Sounds like you were having fun'' Wendy said. Lucy playfully punched Wendy on the head. ''Anyway I don't know what we should do'' Lucy asked. After Lucy said that Natsu and the other guys barged in. ''Grab your towels and all girls, were heading to a bath house'' Natsu said. The girls stared at one another. ''We haven't actually had a bath in forever'' Lucy said. Seiko agreed. ''Then let's go'' Raidon said. All the guys and girls got their stuff and then headed to the lobby. ''Excuse us but where is the bath house'' Natsu asked. The man behind the counter pointed toward a sign that said 'This way to bath house'. Natsu thanked the man and everyone went to the bath house. The girls went into a room that said 'women only' and the guys went into a room that said 'Guy only'.

On the girls side. The girls started to get undressed and then they put a towel around there body's. ''I can't wait until we get in'' Wendy said. The others agreed and then went into the bath area. On the guys side they did pretty much the same and then they got into the bath area. Back to the girls side. The girls got into the bath. (A/N: the bath area is one big giant bath tub pretty much). Lucy and the others were enjoying the water, then out of nowhere, Juvia came out of nowhere behind Lucy and grabbed her boobs. Lucy blushed. ''Juvia what the hell are you doing'' Lucy asked. Juvia was still groping Lucy's boobs. ''How can Gray love these and not Juvia's'' Juvia said. Lucy still blushing and had a sweat drop on her head. ''One I don't like Gray that way he is just a friend and Erza is the one that likes him, not me'' Lucy said. Juvia released Lucy's boobs and went toward Erza. Erza had a 'Don't even think about face'. But it was too late Juvia started to grope Erza's boobs. ''Stop it, please'' Erza said. Juvia continued. ''How does Gray love these even more than Juvia's'' Juvia said. Ayumi and Seiko covered Wendy's eyes. ''Come on guys there's a little girl here and she can't be seeing this stuff yet'' Ayumi said. Seiko nodded. Juvia continued to play with Erza's boobs. On the guy's side. The Guys was hearing everything that was happening on the Girl's side. Gajeel was looking for a hole to see the other side. (Gajeel don't be a pervert now). Gajeel found a hole and look through it. When he saw what was happening his nose started to gush blood. Natsu and Gray were wondering what happened to Gajeel so they went to the hole. Natsu looked in it. Natsu was shocked, and then his nose started to gush out blood. Gray looked and the same thing happened to him. ''I did not need to see that'' Gray said. After about an hour they got out and then went to the changing room to put their clothes back on. Everyone got out of the bath house area and went to their rooms. ''okay four of us have to share a bed so Lucy and Wendy you guys will share and Ayumi and Seiko you guys will share since you guys are sisters, Understood'' Erza said. They nodded then they all headed for bed and then they all went to sleep. The guys did the same, Natsu and Gajeel were forced to share and Gray and Raidon were forced to share. Then they all went to sleep. And they would wake up tomorrow for the upcoming journey. But unknown a light appeared in the girl's room. A girl with blonde hair walked up to Lucy and put a note next to Lucy. On the guys side the light appeared again but a small creature with red scales put a note next to Natsu. Then both of the lights disappeared.

Well that's all I can do for today, I need to think of more ideas also I have been thinking and I'm sure that all of you are wondering when the Gates of destruction is done that will be the end but I would like to announce that this story won't end when the Gates are stopped cause I want this story to keep going. Also I was thinking about to write a Pokémon story, a Kingdom Hearts story, or I just keep going with none stop adventures for Fairy Tail, So Pm me what you guys want after this story and also I might hurry up and update as fast as I can so I can end the Gates of destruction saga and get to a Christmas special chapter for Fairy tail. So I might update two chapters a day. And I hope you guys enjoy the story so fair because this story will keep going until we reach to 100 chapters or more. And lastly I might Change the name of the story to like Fairy Tail: The Great Gates and Beyond. Yea know just to show you that there will be more Sagas after the Gates of Destruction. Well enough Talking bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. And this is how I will open the disclaimer for now on. And here is Levy with the disclaimer. Also I looked up what –san, -kun, -Chan, and –sama mean and I could actually use those words for maybe like Wendy or Levy.

Levy: Volt-sama does not own Fairy Tail. He only owns the plot and his own OCs (Not Ayumi, Raidon, Seiko and Koshiro they belong to Delta) and if he did Lu-Chan and Natsu would be…

Lucy: You say it Levy, I will tell everyone you're secret

Levy and Me: What secret

Lucy: your choice

Me: Anyway on with the chapter

Chapter 9: On the road, the celestial spirit battle and Natsu's challenging fight

It was morning and everyone on the team was still sleeping. Wendy got up, rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Wendy went over toward Carla and tapped her gently. ''Carla wake up'' Wendy said. Carla woke up, yawned and stared at Wendy. ''What is it child'' Carla asked. Wendy smiled. ''don't you want breakfast'' Wendy said. Carla smiled. ''Okay… but shouldn't we wake up the others'' Carla suggested. Wendy nodded. Wendy went up to Lucy and shook her gently. Lucy didn't wake up. Wendy shook Lucy harder. Still nothing. Wendy started to get frustrated. ''Sky dragon's claw'' Wendy said. Wendy's Sky dragon claw attack hit Lucy and it made Lucy fly out of the bed and Lucy had a bump on her head. ''Ow, why did you do that Wendy'' Lucy said, with tears in her eyes. Wendy laughed a bit. ''You wouldn't get up so I did the next best thing'' Wendy said. Lucy got up, still rubbing her bump. ''Well I'll go wake up the guys you wake up Erza, Juvia, Ayumi, and Seiko and also don't use you sky dragon slayer magic on them, cause they might go furious on you'' Lucy said, waving her hand and then exiting then room. Wendy stared at the door and then slowly turned to see the other girls sleeping. ''Oh man'' Wendy said, while heading toward Juvia.

Lucy went out of her room and headed for Natsu and the others room. Lucy knocked on the door gently. ''Natsu, Gray, guys time to get up'' Lucy said. But there was no response. Lucy knocked again on the door but this time with more power. ''Come on guys get up'' Lucy said. Yet still no answer. ''Okay you guys asked for this'' Lucy said. Lucy grabbed one of her keys. ''Open gate of the Ram… Aries'' Lucy said. A girl with horns on her head, pink hair, and a white wool dress appeared. ''You called me'' Aries said in her shy voice. ''Hey Aries is there a way you can use your wool attacks inside the room from here'' Lucy asked. Aries thought for a moment. ''I think I can… let me try'' Aries said. Lucy took a step back. ''Wool bomb'' Aries said. Aries throughout the ball of wool. The wool went under the door somehow and a huge explosion erupted inside the room. The door opened, Lucy and Aries looked inside to see all the guys on the ground surrounded by wool. ''Why is there wool in our room'' Natsu asked. The guys moaned. Lucy couldn't help but laugh and Aries quietly giggled. Natsu got up and pointed at Lucy and Aries. ''YOU, I'M GOING TO GET YOU'' Natsu yelled. Lucy and Aries ran away from Natsu. Natsu ran to catch Lucy and Aries. ''Aries please tell me you got something to block Natsu from getting us'' Lucy asked. Aries nodded. ''Wool wall'' Aries said. A pink wool wall appeared out of nowhere. Lucy and Aries stood ten feet away from the wall. ''You think that stopped him'' Aries asked. Lucy was thinking, but was interrupted by a burning sound. Both Aries and Lucy looked at the wool wall and they saw fire coming out of it. Natsu broke through the wall and Lucy and Aries started to run again but Natsu grabbed Lucy's shirt and Aries wool collar. ''Um… please don't hurt us'' Both Lucy and Aries said. Natsu brought both of them to Natsu's room. The guys looked at Lucy and Aries. ''You got some explaining to do'' Gray said. Lucy and Aries had a panicked face. ''Well you guys would not get up… so I… had… Aries… wake you… up… ah haha'' Lucy said. The guys had a 'you're kidding me' face. Natsu through Lucy and Aries out of there room. ''Okay Aries maybe you should go back'' Lucy said. Aries nodded and then she disappeared. Lucy got up off the ground and headed for her room. When Lucy opened the door she found Wendy unconscious with three bumps on her head. Lucy walked toward Wendy and kneeled down. ''Wendy are you going to be okay'' Lucy asked. Wendy made a moaning noise. ''Hey why is the room spinning'' Wendy asked. Lucy picked up Wendy and put Wendy on her and Lucy's bed. Lucy turned around to see Erza, Juvia, Seiko, and Ayumi. ''Hey guys were going to head out to continue our quest to find the doors'' Lucy said. The other girls nodded.

After about a half hour the girls and the guys started to head out but were stopped. ''Hello everyone today is the day of the celestial spirit battle'' A boy said. Lucy and Ayumi went up toward the boy. ''We would like to sign up'' Both Lucy and Ayumi said. The boy wrote down the names of the two girls. ''Okay Lucy Heartfillia and Ayumi Hatakeda… alright tourney is in ten minutes'' The boy said. Both girls nodded. Ten minutes later. There were sixteen people entering the tourney. (A/N: The people and the gate keys are my OCs except Ayumi and Lucy and their gate key, which I will not be giving away yet) ''Okay people welcome to the annual Gate key tourney, the rules are simple. Rule 1; you may only use one key per battle, rule 2; you cannot switch spirits during battle, rule 3; if your spirit cannot move its out, and rule 5; if you win you may can either switch the key or keep the key you use for the next round. Now let the battles begin. First round Lucy Heartfillia VS Lorain Karaka'' The boy said. Lucy walked up to the stage to see a girl with a white buttoned shirt, black pants, she had blue hair, red eyes, and she had a silver necklace. ''Begin'' The boy shouted. Lucy got one of her keys. Lorain did the same. ''Open gate of the Giant crab… Cancer'' Lucy said. Cancer came out of nowhere. (I don't really feel like doing a describe thing you all know what they look like so why should I bother…). ''What can I do for you... Baby'' Cancer said. Lucy explained the tourney thing to Cancer. ''Open gate of the light bearer… Lumia'' Lorain said (A/N: I'm trying my best with the OC Spirits so please don't flame about it). A version of Aquarius appeared but Lumia had legs instead of a tail and she had wings, she had yellow hair, and a white dress. And she holds a staff instead of a pot. ''You called me runt'' Lumia said. Lorain had a sweat drop on her head. ''Just go and fight her'' Both Lorain and Lucy said. Cancer charged for Lumia. ''Heaven's light'' Lumia said. A strange light blinded Cancer. ''where did she go… Baby'' Cancer said. Lumia appeared behind Cancer. ''Cancer she is behind you'' Lucy said. Cancer turned around to see Lumia. ''Goodbye'' Lumia said ''Heaven's beam''. A beam came out of Lumia's staff and made contact with Cancer. Cancer went flying. ''Cancer'' Lucy said. Cancer got up and charge for Lumia. ''Scissor attack'' Cancer said and he attacked Lumia rapidly with his scissors. Lumia went flying out of the ring. ''Lumia is out and that means Lorain is out'' The boy said. Lumia got on her knees and she frowned. ''Lucy has gotten stronger'' Gray said. Then Gray went to Natsu's side and elbowed him. ''She might even beat you and she might go easy on you since'' Gray was about to finish but Happy finished his sentence for him. ''SHE loves you'' Happy said. Natsu was about to punch them, but decided to watch the battles. ''Now will Ayumi Hatakeda and Korbin Minamoto come up'' The boy said. Ayumi and Korbin went up on the stage. ''Open gate of the Falcon… Falco'' Ayumi said. A giant bird appeared. ''You called me my dear'' Falco said. Ayumi nodded with a smile. ''Please help me in this fight'' Ayumi said. Falco nodded. ''Open gate of the Dragon… Dragoon'' Korbin said. A Green dragon appeared. It had green and red scales, yellow eyes, and a black spiked tail. ''Go get them Dragoon'' Korbin said. The dragon charged for Falco. Falco jumped up in the air and flew around. ''Come back here pigeon'' Dragoon said. Dragoon's wings came out and he then flew into the air. Falco ran away dodging Dragoon's Fire burst attack. ''I don't want to be a chicken nugget… Falco wind cutter'' Falco said. Falco turned around and his wings went white. ''OH SHIT'' dragoon said. Falco slashed Dragoon and Dragoon fell to the ground. ''that's all I was hoping more from a dragon sprit'' Falco and Ayumi said. ''The winner of this round is Ayumi and her Falco'' The boy said. ''Good job Ayumi'' Koshiro said. Raidon was behind Koshiro. ''Koshiro and Ayumi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' Raidon said. Koshiro blushed a bit then kicked Raidon and Raidon went flying toward a wall. ''Say that again and you won't survive the next hit'' Koshiro threatened. Raidon hold thumbs up.

(I'm going to do a time skip to the finals, because I have no more ideas)

''Alright folks it's the finals and our last two competitors will compete for the celestial spirit king/Queen'' The boy said ''Lucy Heartfillia and Ayumi Hatakeda please step up''. Both girls walked up. ''Begin'' The boy said. ''open gate of the Lion… Leo'' Lucy said and Loke appeared. ''You called, my love'' Loke said. Lucy and Ayumi had a sweat drop. ''Open gate of the Falcon… Falco'' Ayumi said and Falco appeared. ''I'm ready to fight my dear'' Falco said. Both Loke and Falco charged at each other. Loke used his Lion brilliance attack and Falco used his wind cutter attack. ''Let's go birdy'' Loke said. Falco used his wing cutter attack. Both spirits kept going at it. ''I think we should end this'' Loke said. Falco agreed. ''Regulus impact'' Loke said. ''Falcon destroyer'' Falco said. Loke punched the air and a lion head charged at Falco and Falco shot out a green ball. Both moves collided and an explosion erupted. ''Loke'' Lucy said. ''Falco'' Ayumi said. The smoked cleared and Falco was down for the count. ''And the winner is Loke and Lucy'' The boy said. Lucy and Loke were cheering. Ayumi and Falco congratulate them.

After the tourney the gang started to head for the road. ''Well that was fun'' Natsu said. Everyone agreed. ''Hey Salamander'' Someone said. Natsu and Co. turned around to see Sting from Sabortooth. ''Sting'' Everyone said. Sting smirked. ''what are you doing here'' Gajeel asked. Sting went pasted everyone and went toward Natsu. ''You and me Salamander, we are battling'' Sting said. Natsu smirked then nodded. Everyone went toward the side to watch the battle. ''Let's go'' They both shouted. Natsu charged for Sting. ''FIRE DRAGON FIST'' Natsu said. Natsu punched sting but to Natsu's surprise he caught Natsu's fist. ''What'' Natsu said. Sting smirked. ''My turn… WHITE DRAGON'S PUNCH'' Sting shouted. Sting punched Natsu with his attack and Natsu crashed toward a tree. ''I'm… really getting… tired… of getting… hit into things'' Natsu said. Natsu got up. ''FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR'' Natsu yelled. His attack almost reached Sting, but sting used one of his attacks. ''WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR'' Sting said. Sting and Natsu's attacks collided. ''Wow it seems sting had gotten stronger'' Lucy said. Everyone agreed. Natsu charged for Sting again. ''FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST'' Natsu said. Sting dodged the attack and went behind Natsu. ''HOLY BLAST'' Sting yelled. A blast of light came out of Stings hand and went straight for Natsu. Natsu dodged the attack. But unknown to Natsu the blast was going straight for Seiko. Seiko was about to get hit but Raidon pushed Seiko out of the way and the blast hit Raidon. ''Gah'' Raidon yelped. Raidon went on one knee. Seiko got up and ran toward Raidon. ''Raidon'' Seiko whispered. Raidon looked up to Seiko and then he smiled. ''You okay Seiko'' Raidon asked. Seiko nodded. ''Thank you… for saving me'' Seiko said quietly. Seiko had a slight blush on her face. Wendy went over to Raidon. ''Let me heal you'' Wendy said. Raidon looked at Wendy. ''No thanks, I'll be fine'' Raidon said. Seiko smiled. Ayumi went behind Seiko. ''aw my sister had her first crush'' Ayumi said. Seiko blushed even more. Then Seiko shook her head. ''Oh come on you know you don't have to be so stubborn, the blush on your face says everything'' Ayumi said. Seiko was red as a tomato. Everyone heard an explosion. Everyone turned to see Sting and Natsu's battle. ''FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK'' Natsu said. Sting dodged the attack. ''HOLY RAY'' Sting said. Natsu dodged that attack and Sting's Holy ray destroyed some of the trees in the area. ''FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu said. ''WHITE DRAGON ROAR'' Sting yelled. Natsu and Sting kept dodging each other's attacks. ''Let's end this Salamander'' Sting said ''HOLY NOVA''. Natsu was prepared for the attack. ''CRIMSON DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu said. Both moves collided. Natsu's crimson dragon roar was pushing its way toward sting. ''No this can't be happening'' Sting said. His holy nova attack vanished and Natsu's roar attack went full speed toward sting. Sting went flying. ''Game over for you'' Natsu said. Sting got up and then walked away. ''Hey you sure you don't want to just come with us'' Natsu asked. Sting shook his head and walked away back to his guild. ''I guess this won't be the last time we see him'' Koshiro said. Natsu agreed. Everyone turned around and started walking. ''Hey Natsu'' Sting yelled. Natsu turned around to see Sting giving Natsu a thumbs up. ''Sting'' Natsu said. Sting continued to walk away. Natsu turned around and ran toward everyone else. ''And our journey continued and who knows what will happen in the future I hope we succeed'' Lucy said in her mind.

Me: Well guys Sting and Natsu had a clash, Seiko and Raidon might get together, and I don't know what will happen in the future

Lucy: But you're the Author, shouldn't you know what to write next.

Me: No comment. Anyway goodbye everyone until next time and don't forget to R&R, Follow me, or fav me story. its all up to you

All Celestial spirits: See you all later.

Next time on Fairy Tail- Chapter 10: The Dark Gates or an illusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello guys I'm back ad here is a new chapter. So here is Mira with the Disclaimer and also I just found out that Fairy Tail is making a return in February (Okay I know some of you know that, I am always last to hear the news thanks anime you helped a lot… I don't hate it just to let you know I love it) and also I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday (December 14, 2013) I was busy that day.

Mira: VoltStriker does not own Fairy Tail, he only owns the plot of the story, if he did own it he would make some people a couple if you know what I mean

Me: No Mira we all don't know what you mean… Kind of

Mira: Well what I mean is that if-

Me: Mira just shut up please and hope you all enjoy the chapter

Chapter 10: The Dark Gates or an illusion

After an encounter with the Holy dragon Slayer (or light either way) Natsu and the gang continued their journey to find the Dark gates before they release it into the world. ''Man we spent… um… how many days was it that we started this quest'' Natsu said. Everyone looked at Natsu. ''Was it something I said'' Natsu asked. Everyone went up to Natsu and punched, kicked, or, through him toward a tree. ''Why'' Natsu asked. Everyone gave him a death glare. ''Let's just keep going'' Erza said. Lucy was thinking over a few things. ''Hey something the matter Luce'' Natsu asked. Lucy snapped out of it and looked toward Natsu. ''don't worry I'm fine'' Lucy said. Natsu was about to say something but he heard a cracking sound. ''Hey did anyone else hear tha… AHHHH'' Natsu said. The ground under them opened up and everyone fell in. ''Were all going to die'' Raidon said. Everyone looked at him with a 'you're kidding me' face. ''What'' Raidon said. They all continued to scream. ''Hey has anyone else noticed that we have been falling for a while'' Natsu said. Natsu was in a sitting position. ''How can you be in that position when we are falling'' Lucy asked. Natsu smiled. ''Well why not'' Natsu said. Lucy had a sweat drop. ''You're kidding me right'' Lucy said. Natsu nodded. Lucy sighed. ''can you stop yapping and help us think of how we are going to survive this fall'' Gray said. Natsu thought for a moment. ''I got it'' Natsu said. Everyone looked at Natsu. ''How about we use the ice princess striper as a coition'' Natsu said. Everyone had a sweat drop on their heads. Koshiro looked down and he saw the ground. ''G-G-G-GUYS'' Koshiro said. Everyone turned away from Natsu and turned toward Koshiro. ''What'' They all said. Koshiro pointed below them and everyone looked down. Everyone went white. ''Yup were dead'' Gajeel said. Natsu grabbed on to Lucy, Gray was praying, Gajeel was just doing a laying position, Wendy started to cry, Raidon did a salute, Seiko and Ayumi were hugging each other, Juvia was looking at Gray hoping he would grab her (Never going to happen), Koshiro was praying too, Erza just closed her eyes waiting for the impact. They were about to land but they stopped in midair. Everyone opened there eyes and looked down. ''What'' Everyone said. Lucy and Natsu let go of each other with a blush on their faces, Gray and Koshiro stopped praying, Ayumi and Seiko let go of each other and then sighed, Wendy stopped crying but she had puffy eyes, Juvia was still wondering why Gray didn't grab her, Gajeel was still in his laying position, Raidon was still saluting. ''Why aren't we dead yet'' Koshiro asked. Gray was about to say something but everyone went straight up and they were on the surface. ''did we go to heaven'' Natsu said. Lucy slapped him in the face. ''No we are not in heaven'' Gajeel said. They were all about to slap Natsu but they were stopped by laughing. ''Who's there'' Gray yelled. The laughing continued. The laughing stopped and five shadows came up from the ground and took shape. The first shadow was Cobra. ''why hello there Salamander'' Cobra said. Natsu was shocked. The other Shadow figures transformed into four people they know. ''its Midnight, Angel, Racer, and Richard'' Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza said. The shadow clones laughed. ''Let's begin'' Midnight said. (You know who they are. If you don't know, they were in that one part where Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lumia Scale, and Caitshelter banded together and all to stop Nevada and Zero). Natsu, Gajeel, Koshiro, and Wendy went for Midnight, Lucy, Ayumi, and Seiko went for Angel, Gray and Juvia went for Racer, and Erza and Raidon went for Richard. On Natsu's side. ''Alright four Dragon Slayers versus a weird emo dud'' Natsu said. Midnight was now pissed off. ''Natsu remind me to kill you later'' Koshiro said. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Koshiro charged toward Midnight. ''Fire Dragon Fist'' Natsu said. ''Iron Dragon Fist'' Gajeel yelled. ''Sky Dragon Sparkling claw'' Wendy shouted. ''Lightning Dragon Sparkling claw'' Koshiro said. All attacks were about to hit Midnight but Natsu, Gajeel, Koshiro, and Wendy hit themselves. ''Ow'' All the dragon slayers yelled. Midnight laughed. ''Did you forget that I can use reflection magic'' Midnight said. All the dragon slayers got up. ''FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu yelled. Midnight reflected the attack Gajeel charged behind Midnight. ''IRON DRAGON'S SWORD'' Gajeel said and his hand turned into a sword with sharp spikes. Gajeel attacked Midnight. Midnight dodged Gajeel's attacks. Midnight put his hand near Gajeel's chest. ''Dark Rondo'' Midnight said and a green blast shot Gajeel and then Gajeel went flying. Wendy went behind him. ''Sky Dragon's Wing Attack'' Wendy said. Midnight turned around and dodged Wendy's attack. ''No way'' Wendy said. Midnight disappeared and reappeared behind Wendy. Midnight grabbed Wendy by the back of her shirt. ''Hey put me down'' Wendy said. Midnight smirked. Midnight punched Wendy in the gut. Natsu, Koshiro, and Gajeel's eyes widened. Wendy was neither moving nor breathing. Midnight through Wendy on the ground. ''Wendy'' Natsu said. Natsu took his eyes off of Wendy and looked at Midnight. ''You'll pay for that'' Natsu said ''FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu yelled. ''IRON DRAGON ROAR'' Gajeel yelled. ''LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR'' Koshiro yelled. All three attacks hit Midnight and Midnight Went flying backwards, but he landed on his feet. ''Damn… No matter what we use he won't stay down'' Gajeel said. Natsu and Koshiro nodded in agreement. ''There's one more attack I still got'' Natsu said. Natsu ran toward Midnight. ''DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME''. Natsu used one of his strongest attacks. Midnight tried to reflect the attack, but it wouldn't work. ''NO'' Midnight said. Natsu's attack made a giant crater. The cloned Midnight faded away. Natsu, Koshiro, and Gajeel ran toward Wendy. Koshiro checked Wendy's pulse. ''Is she alive'' Gajeel asked. Koshiro was still checking then he put her hand down. ''She is still alive… but she needs time to recover'' Koshiro said. Natsu sighed in relief. ''we should go and help the others'' Natsu asked. Koshiro and Gajeel nodded. Then Koshiro turned to face Gajeel. ''Please stay with Wendy until she recovers'' Koshiro said. Gajeel nodded. Koshiro and Natsu ran away from Gajeel and Wendy.

On Lucy, Seiko, and Ayumi's side. ''Ha, you girls are fools to challenge me'' Angel said. Lucy smirked. ''Yea but you don't have any gate keys'' Lucy said. Angel laughed. ''Silly girl I'm a copy of Angel therefor I have my keys'' Angel said. Lucy was shocked. ''Okay enough talking… WIND BOLT'' Ayumi shouted and a blast of wind shot out of Ayumi's hand and went straight for Angel. Angel dodged the attack and the Wind Bolt made a crater. ''No'' Ayumi said. Angel got one of her keys out. ''Open gate of the twins… Gemini'' Angel said. And a shadow Gemini appeared. ''Yes ma'am'' Gemini said. ''I want you to take on those girls'' Angel said. Gemini nodded. Gemini turned into Lucy and Gemini grabbed Lucy and Gemini twirled around. Seiko and Ayumi got confused. ''Wait who is who'' Ayumi asked. Seiko was thinking who the real Lucy was. Gemini was about to talk but Natsu came in and kicked Angel and the Gemini: Lucy. (Well that was easy). The Gemini and Angel faded. ''Natsu how did you know who was the real Lucy'' Ayumi said. Natsu smiled. ''Well Lucy smell… um… yea and that Gemini spirit smelled weird'' Natsu said. Ayumi and Seiko knew what Natsu was trying to say. ''Well I think we should go help out the others'' Lucy said. Natsu and the Girls nodded.

On Gray and Juvia's side. ''You can't beat the racer'' Racer said. Racer ran all over. ''Stop moving… you're not Sonic the Hedgehog'' Gray said. Racer ran toward Gray and punched him in the face. ''See yea'' Racer said. Gray and Juvia ran to catch up with Racer. ''Ice Make: Wall'' Gray said. An ice wall appeared and Racer crashed right into it. ''Ow'' Racer said. Racer fell to the ground. ''Water Slicer'' Juvia said. Racer got back up and dodged the Water Slicer's. ''Hey careful where you throw that'' Racer said. Juvia kept him busy while Gray climbed the Ice wall. ''Hey can't we talk about this'' Racer said, still dodging the Water slicers. Gray reached the top of the ice wall. Gray looked down to see Juvia holding off Racer. Gray smirked. ''Well if I miss this I might as well die honorably'' Gray said. Gray jumped off the ice wall and fell to the ground. ''I got you now… Ice Make: Prison'' Gray said. Racer looked up to see a cage falling above him. Racer tried to run but was stopped. ''Water Lock'' Juvia said. Racer was trapped in water. Gray's ice cage reached the bottom and trapped Racer. Juvia released Racer. Racer got up and walked toward the bars of the cage. ''Hey let me out'' Racer said. Juvia and Gray looked at each other. ''Ice make: Arrows'' Gray shouted and all the arrows launched toward Racer. ''Water slicer'' Juvia said. Both attacks hit Racer. Racer started to fade away. ''No please help me'' Racer said. Gray looked at the cloned Racer. ''Ice make: Hammer'' Gray said. The iced hammer smashed the cloned Racer and the cloned racer disappeared. ''Let's go'' Gray said. Juvia nodded.

On Erza and Raidon's side. Erza and Raidon stared at Richard. ''Careful… Richard uses Earth magic'' Erza said. Raidon nodded. Erza transformed into her robe of Yuen. Raidon went to the sidelines. ''I'll be rutting for yea Erza'' Raidon said. Erza had a sweat drop on her head. ''Get back here and fight'' Erza said. Raidon sighed in defeat and walked to Erza's side. ''Let's go'' Erza said. Erza charged forward toward Richard. Erza twirled the spear she was holding and slashed it at Richard. Richard slide back a few inches. ''Is that all you got… Liquid ground'' Richard said. Richards attack went straight up and it made contact with Erza. Erza went flying backwards. Raidon went around Erza and put his and on Richards back. ''Water surge'' Raidon said. A blast of water came out of Raidon's hand and it made Richard fly up and crash to the ground. ''Ice Make: Hammer'' Raidon said. Richard was getting squashed by the ice hammer. ''Whirlpool'' Raidon said. Richard was sucked into the whirlpool. ''I'm getting dizzy'' Richard said. Raidon smirked. ''Ice make: Lance'' Raidon said. Raidon's attack hit Richard and the whirlpool disappeared. Richard was now lying on the ground and he was fading away. ''Tell me where the dark Gates are'' Erza said. Erza cracked her knuckles. Richard went white. ''Okay, The dark Gates are over those mountains'' Richard said. Erza was about to ask another question but the cloned Richard was hit with a sword. The cloned Richard faded away. ''What'' Raidon said. Erza looked in the directions of where the sword came from but she saw nothing. ''Hey Erza, Raidon'' Natsu yelled. Erza and Raidon looked in the direction of where Natsu and the others where. ''Hey guys'' Raidon said. Raidon closed one eye and went on his knees. ''Guess that blast from Sting is getting to me'' Raidon said. Gajeel put Wendy down. ''Raidon, stay with Gajeel and Wendy'' Erza said. Raidon was a little shocked. ''But I want to help you guys and close those gates'' Raidon said. Erza closed her eyes. ''Seiko please make sure Raidon stays here with Gajeel and Wendy'' Erza said. Seiko nodded. Seiko took Raidon's hand. Raidon slightly blushed. Then Seiko took Raidon to where Gajeel and Wendy were. ''Everyone else we have found out where the Gates are… They are over those Mountains'' Erza said. Everyone nodded.

After a few minutes everyone except Gajeel, Wendy, Raidon, Seiko, Carla, and Ayumi stayed behind. Everyone was on their way to mountains. ''Let's go guys we have to stop them from unleashing the thing in the Gates'' Natsu said. Natsu and the others ran for the mountains. It took them a few hours but they reached the top of the mountain. ''So where is the Gates'' Natsu asked. Everyone had a sweat drop. ''It hidden for a reason Natsu'' Lucy said. Natsu stopped his foot on the ground and the ground below them cracked open. ''NATSU'' Everyone, except Natsu said. They were falling for real this time. ''Everyone brace for impact'' Gray said. Everyone was getting ready for the ground. They all hit the ground but it was soft. ''What the'' Natsu said. The ground was all soft. ''Guess that was there secret entrance'' Gray said. Everyone got up. ''Hey a tunnel'' Happy said. Everyone went into the tunnel. (Time skip) They were walking for about twenty minutes. Everyone stopped and looked up. ''There it is'' Natsu said ''The base where they are about to open those gates''. Everyone stared at the door for a few minutes. ''let's go'' Natsu said. Natsu opened the door and a strange light came out of it.

Me: Well everyone that's it for today and again I am sorry I didn't update yesterday (December 14, 13) I was busy

Lucy: Hey will we be able to stop them from opening the gates

Me: That's up to you guys

Erza: But you're the author

Me: Again I just go along with the story. and also I have to end the Gates in Chapter 11 or 12, because I want to make a Christmas special and don't worry I'll be back with another Saga. Any ways see yea next time guys and don't forget to R&R, Fav, or follow me, OCs are accepted anytime so don't be afraid to send me some Kay. Bye

Next time on Fairy Tail- Chapter 11: The Dark gates… The ultimate battle has arrive


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter, so yea Christmas is almost here so here is Aries with the disclaimer.

Aries: Um… VoltStriker does not own Fairy Tail, he only owns the plot of this story and the OCs are owned by Him or other people.

Mira: And if he did own it then…

Me: MIRA YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR TURN.

Mira: But…

Me: Please just shut up… just please, anyway on with the story

Chapter 11: The Dark gates… The ultimate battle has arrive

''Well here goes'' Natsu said. Natsu opened the door and a strange light appeared. Everyone closed their eyes. Natsu still had his eyes opened. ''Let's go'' Natsu said. The strange light disappeared. Everyone opened their eyes and they all saw a giant room. There was a red carpet that went up the stairs, strange markings on the wall, and there were five thrones on top of the stairs. ''What is this place'' Koshiro said. Everyone walked into the big room and they all looked around. But, they heard laughing. ''Who's there'' Gray said. The laughing continued. Natsu looked at the thrones to see five people wearing purple robes sitting the thrones. ''Who are you'' Erza said. The guys with the robes took off their hoods. The first guy was Cobra; the second guy was a boy with yellow hair and a thunderbolt on his right eye. ''It's Cobra and Laxus'' Lucy said. Laxus chuckled and Cobra smirked. The third guy was Sting. ''Wait, didn't I battle Sting a yesterday or something'' Natsu said. Sting fell anime style. ''You idiot I'm a clone Sting you moron'' Sting said. Natsu was rubbing head in confusion. ''Oh whatever'' Sting said. The fourth guy was Rouge, and the final guy was some guy they have never met. ''I welcome you Fairy Tail and Phoenix Grave members'' The guy said. Natsu stared at the five people. ''Four Dragon Slayers and some dude'' Natsu said. The guy chuckled. ''Oh where are my manners… My name is Kishiro and I am the Oblivion Dragon Slayer'' Kishiro said. Natsu and the gang looked at him with a shock. ''What the heck is an Oblivion Dragon Slayer'' Lucy asked. The five guys stood up. ''Oblivion Dragon Slayer magic is an extremely rare lost magic, I have the abilities of Holy, Shadow, Iron, and Sky dragon magic'' Kishiro said. The five guys walked down the stairs and faced Natsu and the gang. ''Now how would you like to join us unlocking the Gates of Destruction'' Kishiro said. Kishiro put his hand up. ''What'' Natsu said. Kishiro smiled. ''If you don't join we will kill you'' Kishiro said. Natsu smirked. ''I choose dying'' Natsu said. Everyone, even Cobra, Sting, Rouge, and Laxus looked at him like he was crazy. ''Um… Natsu… please tell me you're joking'' Lucy said. Natsu shook his head. ''I'll fight before they can kill me'' Natsu said. Natsu walked up to Kishiro. Koshiro did the same. ''Will take you on'' Koshiro said. Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rouge, and Kishiro smirked. ''A dragon slayer fight… okay we accept'' Kishiro said. Then they heard a crashing sound. Everyone looked to where the crashing noise came from and everyone saw Wendy, Gajeel, Ayumi, Seiko, and Raidon. ''Hey guys'' Wendy said. Wendy and Gajeel went up to Natsu and Koshiro. ''Hey just in time… Now let's go'' Natsu said. Both sides charged. Kishiro walked up to his throne and sat in it. Kishiro watched the battle between the dragon slayers. (A/N: I know that Cobra and Laxus is fake dragon Slayers but come on they are the only Dragon slayers I know, so deal with it please). Natsu ran up the stairs top fight Kishiro but he got hit with a lightning bolt. Natsu went flying and hit the ground. Natsu got up and faced Laxus. ''You and me Salamander'' Laxus said. Natsu nodded and then charged at Laxus. ''Fire Dragon Fist'' Natsu said. Laxus dodged Natsu's attack and then Laxus grabbed Natsu's arm. Natsu was shocked. Laxus lifted Natsu in the air and then he punched him in the stomach and Natsu went flying again. Natsu got up again and charged for Laxus again. ''FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK'' Natsu shouted. Laxus dodged the attack and kicked Natsu in the back. Natsu fell forward. ''You done yet'' Laxus said. Natsu smirked. ''Oh it's just getting started'' Natsu said. Natsu got up and he turned around to face Laxus. ''As long as I got my friends I'll win'' Natsu said with a smirk. Laxus laughed. ''Well let's just see what your friends will do'' Laxus said. Natsu charged for Laxus again but Natsu didn't use on of his attacks. Natsu punched Laxus face. Laxus held his cheek. ''Hey that actually hurt'' Laxus said with a smirk. Laxus tried to punch Natsu and Natsu tried to punch Laxus. Both Natsu and Laxus were having a fist fight. Laxus punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu recovered from the blow and punched Laxus in the rib. ''Lightning Dragon Roar'' Laxus shouted. Natsu's eyes were wide open. The dragon roar blasted Natsu away and Natsu crashed into the railing of the stairs. ''See you don't have a chance to beat me I'm stronger than the real Laxus'' Laxus said. Natsu got up laughing. ''what's so funny'' Laxus said. Natsu stopped laughing and he smirked. ''Even though you're a fake I know that you are weak inside'' Natsu said. Laxus smirked again. ''Well… guess I got to kill you Salamander… it was not nice meeting you'' Laxus said. ''Lightning Dragon roar'' Laxus shouted. Natsu reacted quickly. ''FIRE DRAGON ROAR'' Natsu shouted. Both breaths collided. Both roars exploded and a huge dust cloud appeared. Natsu was holding his right arm and he was breathing heavily. ''Man I can't keep this up'' Natsu said. Laxus popped out of the dust cloud. Natsu couldn't move. ''Lightning Dragon Fist'' Laxus said. Laxus punched Natsu in the face and Natsu flew and landed on the ground. Natsu didn't move. Lucy saw this and ran toward Natsu, but she was stopped by Gray and Erza. ''Let me go… I got to help him'' Lucy said. Lucy was starting to get tears in her eyes. ''Lucy, you can't go out there it's dangerous'' Erza said. Lucy continued to struggle. ''Let me go… He needs help… please'' Lucy said. Lucy's tears continued. ''Lucy if you go out there you will get killed'' Gray said. Lucy continued. ''I don't care'' Lucy said. Natsu stayed on the ground. Natsu opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Laxus walked up to Natsu. ''This is the end for you Salamander… I got to say… It was not easy beating you'' Laxus said. Natsu continued to stare at the ceiling. Natsu heard everything Lucy was saying. He heard Lucy crying. Natsu had a tear in his eye. 'Lucy I'm sorry' Natsu thought. Laxus smirked. ''This is the end for you… Lightning Dragon Fist'' Laxus shouted. Laxus's attack was about to hit Natsu. ''NATSU GET UP'' Lucy yelled. Natsu snapped out of it. Laxus's attack almost hit Natsu, but his fist stopped. ''What'' Laxus said. Laxus looked at Natsu's face. Natsu's eyes looked like a dragon's eye. Laxus was shocked of what was happening. ''I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'' Natsu shouted. Natsu kicked Laxus in the face and Laxus went flying backwards. Natsu got up. ''W-W-WHAT ARE YOU'' Laxus shouted. Natsu walked up to Laxus and grabbed by the shirt. ''I'M THE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER'' Natsu yelled. Natsu through Laxus in the air and Natsu jumped up toward Laxus. ''THIS IS THE END FOR YOU'' Natsu shouted. Natsu punched Laxus rapidly. ''FIRE DRAGON FIST'' Natsu shouted. Natsu's punch made Laxus go flying. ''WING ATTACK'' Natsu said. Laxus got hit with the attack and landed on the ground. ''ROAR'' Natsu said. Laxus got hit with Natsu's roar. ''One more… SWORD EDGE'' Natsu shouted. Natsu's sword edge attack made contact with Laxus. The attack made a huge explosion. ''NO'' Laxus said. Laxus faded away. ''That the end for you'' Natsu said. Erza and Gray let go of Lucy and Lucy ran toward Natsu. Natsu turned around. Lucy hugged him and she had tears in her eyes. ''Hey Luce what's wrong'' Natsu said. Lucy looked up to Natsu. ''Nothing… I'm just glad you're okay'' Lucy said. Lucy continued to cry. Natsu noticed he had tears in his eyes. ''Well isn't this a touching moment'' Gray said. Erza nodded. Everyone was staring at Natsu and Lucy, but they snapped out of it when they heard an explosion. They all turned to see Gajeel and Rouge fighting. Gajeel had cuts and bruises on his body, but Rouge didn't have a scratch on him. ''Gajeel, Let me help you'' Natsu said. Gajeel shook his head. ''I'm fine Salamander just go help Wendy'' Gajeel said. Natsu nodded and then he ran toward Wendy. ''Why didn't you ask him for help'' Rouge said. Gajeel smiled. ''I don't need that Pyro to beat yea'' Gajeel said. Rouge disappeared and reappeared behind Gajeel. ''Shadow Dragon's slash'' Rouge said. Rouge's attack made contact with Gajeel. Gajeel went flying toward a wall. Gajeel got up and charged for Rouge. ''Iron Dragon sword'' Gajeel said. Gajeel's hand turned into a sword and Gajeel slashed Rouge, but he dodged the attacks. ''Shadow Dragon Roar'' Rouge said. Gajeel dodged the blast. ''Iron Dragon Roar'' Gajeel said. Rouge dodged the attack and charged at Gajeel. ''Shadow Dragon Crushing fang'' Rouge said. Gajeel charged for Rouge. ''Iron Dragon Fist'' Gajeel said. Both of their fists collided. Both Gajeel and Rouge did a back-flip. ''Shadow Dragon Vortex'' Rouge shouted. Gajeel got sucked in by the vortex. ''I have you now'' Rouge said. Gajeel smirked. ''Nope… IRON DRAGON ROAR'' Gajeel shouted. Gajeel's attack made contact with Rouge. Rouge's vortex faded. ''But how'' Rouge said. ''How did you destroy my Vortex attack''. Gajeel smirked. ''Not telling'' Gajeel said. Gajeel charged at Rouge again. ''Iron Dragon sword'' Gajeel said. Rouge dodged the attacks again. ''Shadow dragon Roar'' Rouge shouted. Gajeel got blasted by the attack and went flying toward the wall but Gajeel pushed himself away from the wall and then charged for Rouge again. ''Iron dragon club'' Gajeel said. Gajeel's fist went flying toward Rouge and Rouge dodged the attack again. Both Gajeel and Rouge charged for each other. ''Iron dragon lance: demon log'' Gajeel said. Gajeel's hand was now a lance. ''Shadow dragon blade'' Rouge said. both Gajeel and Rouge were having a sword fight. ''Come on shadow dragon you can do better can't you'' Gajeel taunted. Rouge laughed. ''I should be asking you the same thing... it's a shame that Levy doesn't like you'' Rouge said. Gajeel was pissed off now. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP'' Gajeel yelled. Gajeel slashed Rouge in the stomach. Then Gajeel used almost all of his attacks. ''Iron dragon fist'' Gajeel said. Rouge was punched in the face. ''Iron Dragon club'' Gajeel shouted. Rouge was hit into a wall. ''Iron Dragon Roar'' Gajeel shouted. Rouge was stuck in the wall and he couldn't move. ''No'' Rouge said. The roar made contact with Rouge and then he faded away. ''See yea Emo'' Gajeel said. Gajeel fell to his knees. ''Shit, that guy really gets on my nerves'' Gajeel said. But unknown to Gajeel Rouge was behind him. ''I'm not done with you'' Rouge said. Gajeel was shocked. Rouge punched Gajeel in the face. Gajeel got up and punched him in the stomach. ''Iron Dragon'' Gajeel said. ''Shadow Dragon'' Rouge said. both of there attacks were about to collide. ''ROAR'' Both shouted. Both roars made contact to one another. Gajeel put more power in his roar and his roar got closer to Rouge. ''What'' Rouge said. Gajeel's roar blasted Rouge into the air. ''Iron dragon scales'' Gajeel said. Gajeel's body was turned into metal. ''Iron dragon fist'' Gajeel said. Gajeel jumped into the air and punched Rouge in the stomach. Rouge fell to the ground. ''Iron Dragon roar'' Gajeel said. Rouge panicked. The roar blasted Rouge deeper in the ground and it made a giant crater. ''Your done for'' Gajeel said. Rouge faded away for real now. ''Please tell me he is dead now'' Gajeel said. But Rouge was nowhere in site. ''Guess he is dead'' Gajeel said.

On Wendy's side. Wendy was running away from Cobra. ''Why you running little girl'' Cobra said. Wendy kept running. ''Poison Dragon Roar'' Cobra said. Wendy dodged Cobra's attack. ''Why do you keep running… just face me'' Cobra said. Wendy continued to run. ''No thanks… I don't want to die yet'' Wendy said Cobra chuckled. ''Poison Dragon Roar'' Cobra said again. Wendy dodged three attacks from Cobra. Wendy stopped running and then she turned around to face Cobra. ''Sky Dragon Roar'' Wendy said. Wendy's attack blasted Cobra toward the stairs. ''You little brat'' Cobra said. Cobra got up and Charged for Wendy. ''Poison Dragon Fist'' Cobra said. Wendy dodged Cobra's attack. ''Sky Dragon Sparkling claw'' Wendy said. Wendy's attack made Cobra have a scratch on his back. ''Ow'' Cobra said. Cobra turned around to face Wendy. ''Poison Dragon Roar'' Cobra said. Wendy dodged the attack. then she charged toward Cobra. ''Sky Dragon Sparkling claw'' Wendy shouted. Cobra dodged the attacks and then he grabbed went and lifted her up. ''Your a pain in my ass little brat... Now die... Poison Dragon Twin Fang'' Cobra said. Cobra through Wendy across the room and a bunch of poison fist things came up and punched Wendy. ''No'' Wendy said. Cobra laughed at the girl. ''That's it I want to see some pain and suffering'' Cobra said. Wendy fell to the floor. ''Come on get up'' Cobra said. Wendy got up slowly. ''Sky dragon Roar'' Wendy said. Cobra blocked Wendy's roar. ''What'' Wendy said. Cobra charged toward Wendy. ''Poison Dragon Iron fist'' Cobra said. Cobra punched Wendy in the face, then in the gut, and then he grabbed her by her face. ''See yea kid'' Cobra said. Cobra punched Wendy in the stomach and Wendy went flying back. ''Poison Dragon Roar'' Cobra said. Wendy got hit with the blast. Wendy was now on the ground, tears were in her eyes. Wendy opened her eyes and looked at Cobra. ''Please... just... stop...'' Wendy said. Cobra laughed. ''Now why would I do that'' Cobra said. Wendy tried to get up but failed. ''See yea old Dragon slayer'' Cobra said. ''Poison Dragon roar''. Cobra's roar went straight for Wendy, but it didn't make contact. Cobra's eyes were wide open. ''What'' Cobra said. Cobra stopped his attack to see Natsu. ''Salamander'' Cobra said. Natsu charged for Cobra. ''Fire Dragon Iron fist'' Natsu said. Natsu's fist went through Cobra. ''No'' Cobra said. Cobra faded away. ''That takes care of you'' Natsu said. Natsu turned around to see Wendy sitting on her knees. ''You okay'' Natsu asked. Wendy nodded. Wendy got up and hugged Natsu. (A/N: So I have been wondering... are the Dragon Slayers like brother and sister or something like that... just asking).

On Koshiro's side. Koshiro and Sting were facing each other. ''Let's go lightning Dragon'' Sting said. Koshiro took out his katana. ''You're going to face me with a katana'' Sting said. Koshiro nodded. ''Well this will be interesting''. Koshiro charged at Sting. Koshiro tried to slash Sting, but Sting kept dodging his attacks. ''Holy Dragon Roar'' Sting said. Koshiro used his sword to block the attack. ''Huh'' Sting said. Koshiro charged at Sting and then he disappeared. Sting was shocked, but then he had pain in his stomach. Koshiro appeared behind sting. Sting looked down to see that he was cut in half. Then he faded away. ''You call yourself hard to beat… please'' Koshiro said. Koshiro put his Katana back. Koshiro spun around and Ayumi hugged him. Koshiro blushed a little. ''Good job Koshiro'' Ayumi said. Koshiro put his hands around Ayumi. ''Thanks'' Koshiro said. Everyone regrouped and stared at Kishiro. ''Well, well the dragon slayers have defeated my Dragon slayers… guess it's my turn'' Kishiro said. Kishiro stood up and disappeared. He reappeared behind Gajeel. ''Goodbye… Oblivion Dragon Fist'' Kishiro said. Kishiro's fist made contact with Gajeel's face. Gajeel went flying toward a wall and it made a giant hole. Gajeel didn't move. ''one down... Ten more to go'' Kishiro said. Kishiro disappeared again. He reappeared in front of Lucy. Lucy gasped. Kishiro smirked and then grabbed Lucy by the neck. Natsu ran up to him but he disappeared with Lucy. ''WHERE ARE YOU'' Natsu shouted. Kishiro laughed. ''Right here Salamander'' Kishiro said. Natsu saw Lucy struggling for air. ''Let her go'' Natsu said. Kishiro laughed some more. ''Why would I'' Kishiro said. ''I don't know why you care for this girl so much… hmm… maybe it's because you love her'' Kishiro said. Natsu ran up the stairs and toward Kishiro. ''I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU… FIRE DRAGON FIST'' Natsu shouted. Kishiro put Lucy in front of him. Natsu stopped his attack. ''What are you going to do Salamander, if you try to hit me you will only be hitting the girl'' Kishiro said. Natsu was shocked. Kishiro laughed some more, but then he was hit by a metal bar. ''Now salamander'' Gajeel said. Lucy was dropped and she ran toward everyone else. ''Fire Dragon Roar'' Natsu shouted. Natsu 's attack made Kishiro to go flying. Kishiro was badly injured. Natsu was about to finish it but he heard a strange noise. Kishiro smirked then laughed. ''It's here the Gates are about to open'' Kishiro said. Everyone was shocked. Natsu fell to his knees. ''No'' Natsu said. They saw the whole wall opening up. ''Raise Raven'' Kishiro said. A guy that was all dark walked out of the gate. ''Kill them'' Kishiro said. Raven looked over and saw Kishiro. ''I don't take orders from you'' Raven said. Raven put his hand up and Kishiro exploded. Everyone saw what happened. ''Now who is ready to face me'' Raven said. Natsu got up off his knees and walked toward Raven. ''I'll face you'' Natsu said. Raven laughed. ''Let's begin'' Raven said. Everyone went toward the side to watch. Raven laughed a bit, but then he stopped. ''I must go we will meet again Natsu'' Raven said. Then he disappeared. Natsu was wondering what he was going to do. ''We will meet again Raven and when we do I'll destroy you'' Natsu said. Natsu and the gang got out of the base and went home. ''Now what'' Gray said. Natsu looked up toward the sky. ''We wait and see what happens'' Natsu said. After a few days they got home to Magnolia. They explained everything to the guild and after that they went back to work.

Me: okay I'm sorry that I did not put the Battle between Raven and Natsu but I have this planned so don't worry that battle will happen soon. And also that is the end of the Gates of destruction saga. Next is the Magnolia Saga. I won't give much away, but next Chapter is a Christmas special and that will end this saga.

Lucy: You just did this cause you got lazy

Me: … No…..

Gray: So do we meet him again later on

Me: Maybe

Erza: You have no idea what you're going to do next

Me: No comment anyway bye everyone. and also this is a rewritten chapter so I made it slightly different. and Don't forget to Read and Review, Follow and favorite me, OCs are accepted and I hope you will enjoy the story because it will be long. Bye now

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy: Good bye.

Next time on Fairy Tail- Chapter 12: Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey guys I'm back and Merry Christmas. This chapter is a Christmas special so enjoy some couple stuff or whatever and here is Lucy and Natsu with the Disclaimer.

Lucy and Natsu: VoltStriker does not own Fairy Tail he only owns the plot of this story and the OCs only belongs to him or other people. Merry Christmas everyone.

Me: Yea Marry Christmas and enjoy and btw when you see this chapter it will be Christmas eve

Chapter 12: Merry Christmas Fairy Tail

It has been two months since Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Juvia, Koshiro, Ayumi, Seiko, and Raidon have defeated the Shadow Fairy Tail Guild and met Raven. Now Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia are celebrating Christmas. Here we find Lucy wearing a Santa hat, a green shirt with red buttons; she also had a red skirt, red and green stockings, and white boots. Lucy was also carrying Plue. Plue was wearing a Christmas sweater. Lucy was happy that the holidays were here. She wore a smile on her face. Lucy stopped and looked around. There were decorations on all the houses, snow everywhere, and the river in front of Lucy's house was now ice. Lucy stopped staring at almost everything and she continued to walk. ''I wonder what I should get everyone for Christmas… What do you think Plue'' Lucy asked her little snowman friend (A/N: to tell you the truth, I don't know what Plue is… I think he is a snowman, but in the anime, they called him a little doggy, so anyone knows please tell me). Lucy came in front of her house, she put Plue down and got her house key. Lucy opened the door to see Natsu and Happy digging through Lucy's food, Gray was lying on Lucy's bed, and Erza was enjoying some tea at Lucy's table. ''WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE'' Lucy yelled. Natsu and the others looked at her. ''Nothing'' They all said. Lucy had a sweat drop on her head, and then she stared at everyone. Natsu was wearing his usual scarf, he was wearing a Christmas hat like Lucy's, he had a green red shirt with green lining going up, he had on white pants and his usual shoes. Gray was not wearing a hat, he had on a white Christmas sweater with a snowman on it, and he had his usual pants and shoes on. Erza had on a Christmas hat also, she was wearing a red shirt with green buttons, she had on a green skirt, and she had on red shoes. ''I see you guys are ready for Christmas'' Lucy said. Natsu laughed a bit. ''Oh yea Luce'' Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu. ''Did you hear that Gramps is throwing a Christmas party at Fairy Tail and anyone in Fairy Tail can come'' Natsu continued. Happy jumped on Lucy's table. ''And it says you can bring a-'' Happy was about to finish, but was hit by Natsu and Happy went flying toward a wall and landed on a pile of clothes. ''Bring a'' Lucy asked. Natsu blushed a bit. Gray grinned. ''He means that he wants-'' Gray was about to finish but Natsu punched him in the gut and Gray went unconscious. ''Can you guys please tell me'' Lucy said. Erza got up and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. ''it means that Natsu wants you to go with him to the party'' Erza said. Natsu was a deep shade of red. So was Lucy. Happy flew in. ''He loves you'' Happy said. Lucy gave Happy a death glare. ''Quiet cat'' Lucy said. Happy got a little scared. Natsu looked away from Lucy and then he looked toward the floor. ''Well… Lucy… Will you… go with… me'' Natsu stuttered. Lucy was not sure what to do, she thought for a few moments. 'What should I do…? I like him but wouldn't it be weird' Lucy thought. Lucy sighed. Then she smiled. ''Of course'' Lucy said. Natsu turned to face Lucy. Natsu had a huge smile on his face. Natsu felt like jumping for joy. ''Okay the party is tomorrow'' Natsu said. Natsu grabbed Happy and left Lucy's house. ''I hope you two have fun'' Erza said with a smirk. ''But not too much fun''. Erza laughed a bit, and then she grabbed the unconscious Gray and headed out the door. Lucy was blushing after what Erza said. ''The party is tomorrow'' Lucy said to herself. Lucy looked in the mirror; she thought she should get a new hair style. Lucy grabbed Cancer's key. ''Open gate of the giant crab… Cancer'' Lucy said and Cancer appeared. ''How may I help you Ms. Lucy'' Cancer said. Lucy played with her hair for a few seconds. ''I want you to give me a new style'' Lucy said. Cancer got his scissors out. ''I'll do my best… Baby'' Cancer said. Cancer started to get to work.

It took half an hour to finish up. Lucy admired her look (A/N: She now has the hair style when Lucy thought Natsu had a crush on her). Lucy closed Cancer's gate. She got up and went to the bathroom. She took her bath, got dressed, and then headed to bed. Lucy dreamt that she was at the party with Natsu. Lucy and Natsu were dancing and after a while, Natsu leaned in toward Lucy, Lucy did the same. They were inches apart. They were about to kiss, but Lucy was woken up by her alarm clock. Lucy groaned. ''Why did it end at the good part'' Lucy said. Lucy got up, got dressed into her Christmas outfit that she wore yesterday. She went to her door. When she opened it, Natsu was there wearing his Christmas outfit on. ''Hey Luce… I was wondering if you want to walk to the Guild together'' Natsu asked with a blush. Lucy nodded. Lucy locked her door and Natsu and Lucy walked to the Guild. ''So, um Luce'' Natsu said. Lucy looked at him. ''Um… never mind I'll tell you later'' Natsu said. Lucy wondered what he was about to say. They continued to walk to the guild and in a few minutes they arrived at the front of the guild. Both of them walked in to see that the members of Fairy Tail were decorating. Natsu saw Koshiro, Seiko, Ayumi, and Raidon sitting near the bar. Natsu went over to them. ''Hey why are you guys still here, shouldn't you be back at Phoenix Grave'' Natsu asked. They looked at each other then they looked at Natsu. ''Well we thought since its Christmas we thought that we are going to stay for the holiday'' Koshiro said. Seiko, Raidon, and Ayumi nodded. Ayumi saw Lucy. She got up and went to Lucy, and Seiko followed her sister. ''Hey Lucy… like your hair'' Ayumi said. Seiko nodded. Lucy thanked them. Levy ran up to Lucy and hugged her. ''Lu-chan'' Levy said. Lucy had a sweat drop on her head. ''Hey Levy… do you mind, letting me go'' Lucy said. Levy got off of Lucy. ''Anyway we need your help with the decorations'' Levy said. Lucy nodded. Then both girls went to help decorate. Koshiro and Raidon grabbed Natsu. ''So did you do it'' Koshiro whispered. Natsu smiled. ''She said yes'' Natsu said. Raidon gave him a pat on the back. Koshiro high fived Natsu. ''way to go man'' Koshiro said. Natsu laughed a bit. Everyone continued to do their own things. A few hours have passed. And night was about to come. Everyone went home to get ready for the party. Lucy admired herself again. Lucy was wearing her new hair style, a purple dress, and purple shoes. Lucy heard knocking on her door. She went to the door to see Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray. Natsu was wearing a black tux, Gray was wearing a blue tux, Erza was wearing a light blue dress with light blue shoes, and Happy was wearing a small tux. ''Hey guys'' Lucy said. They said there hellos and then headed for the party. ''So wait who are you going with Gray'' Lucy asked. Gray smirked. ''I'm going with Erza'' Gray said. Erza blushed a little. ''Okay then who is going with you Happy'' Lucy asked again. Happy smiled. ''Me and Carla are going'' Happy said. Lucy was a bit shocked. ''Well then we all have dates'' Natsu said with a smile. Shortly they all made it to the Guild. They went in to see every Fairy Tail member. ''Wow'' Lucy said. Lucy admired the place. The fairy Tail members that were there did their own things. Levy and Gajeel were dancing and Gajeel was blushing throughout the whole thing, Elfman and Evergreen were also dancing, Freed and Mira were working the bar, Wakaba was just smoking, Cana was drinking, Lisanna talked with Bickslow, Laxus was in the corner, Wendy and Romeo were talking and laughing, Macao was sleeping, Makarov was drunk, Koshiro was sitting at the bar with Raidon, Seiko and Ayumi were also dancing, and so on. ''Wow guess everyone is getting along'' Natsu said. Lucy nodded. Gray and Erza went to dance. Lucy and Natsu went to the bar and then they sat down. ''Hey guys how are you doing'' Mira asked. Lucy smiled. ''Were doing great'' Lucy said. Mira gave Natsu and Lucy some eggnog. ''So want to dance'' Lucy said. Natsu finished his drink and then nodded. Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and they both went on the dance floor. Gray and Erza were dancing. ''So um Erza….'' Gray said. Erza looked at Gray. ''Never mind'' Gray said. Erza looked confused. ''don't '' Erza said. Erza leaned in toward Gray. Gray did the same. Both of their lips mad contact. Both of them kissed with all there might. They separated to catch their breath. ''whoa… that was'' Gray said. ''Amazing'' Both Erza and Gray said. Natsu clapped. ''Well ice stripper looks like you two are having fun'' Natsu said. Gray smirked and Erza blushed a bit. Natsu continued to dance with Lucy. Mira got a micro phone. She tapped the top of it and everyone turned toward her direction. ''everyone it's time for the gift exchange'' Mira said. Everyone went the huge tree that was on the guild stage. ''Here Luce'' Natsu said. Natsu had a blush on his face. Natsu gave Lucy a present, Lucy did the same. ''Thanks'' Natsu and Lucy said. Both of them opened the box. Lucy smiled. The gift Natsu gave Lucy was a locket. Lucy opened the locket to see a picture of her and Natsu. There was something behind the picture of Lucy. Lucy took it out and read what it said. It said, 'My heart will always be yours, I want you to be happy, so when you're sad, I'll be there. Love, Natsu. (A/N: Cheesy I know but go with it I'm not a poet) Lucy was starting to tear up. Lucy hugged Natsu. '''Thanks'' Lucy said. Natsu hugged her back. ''Now open your gift'' Lucy said. Natsu opened his gift to see a sliver necklace with a fire symbol on it. ''wow… thanks Lucy… I love it'' Natsu said. Natsu hugged Lucy again. Koshiro had his head on the table. Ayumi and Seiko walked up to them. Koshiro and Raidon looked at the girls. Ayumi had a pink dress on and Seiko had a dark blue dress on. Both Raidon and Koshiro blushed. ''Want to dance'' Ayumi said. Seiko nodded with a blush. Both Raidon and Koshiro got up. Koshiro and Ayumi went to the dance floor. Seiko and Raidon went toward it as well. The party lasted a few hours Natsu took Lucy home. Natsu and Lucy stopped in front of Lucy's door. ''Today was a great night'' Lucy said. Natsu nodded. Then Lucy went inside. Natsu walked down the street. Lucy went to her desk and got out a piece of paper. 'Dear mom and dad, today was a great night, Natsu took me to a party and I wish I could have brought you to the party, I hope that you guys are still watching me. Love Lucy, XOXO. Lucy signed the letter and then putted it in the box. Lucy stretched and then she went to bed.

Me: I kind a like this chapter

Lucy: wow, kissing Natsu was a dream come true

Natsu: you can say that again

Me: Anyway I hope you enjoy the Christmas special, this is the final chapter for the Dark gates saga but I will be back with the Magnolia saga. (A/N: The Magnolia saga will be in this story as well as the other Saga's) Anyway, R&R please, Like or follow the story, and merry Christmas

Fairy Tail: Merry Christmas and a Happy New year

Me: I'm going to start the Magnolia Saga in the next chapter so hope you all enjoy. (BTW: Some chapters will be reedited) and I am going to take a break with this story and work on some other stuff so check out the other story.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey guys I am back with another chapter. Yea not much to say this time. So here is Elfman with the disclaimer and this chapter is short cause I got lazy, I'm sorry I was busy. I had to let you guys know that I'm still alive and still working on the story. So next chapter I'll make it up.

Elfman: VoltStriker does not own Fairy Tail. If he did he would have made everyone into a real man

Me: …

Elfman: what

Me: Do you have a mental problem with the word man or something

Elfman: No comment. Enjoy the chapter everyone. AND IF YOU DO YOU'LL BE A MAN LIKE ME

Chapter 13: Farewell

Morning has arrived in Magnolia. Lucy got out of her bed. Lucy yawned. Then she got up and changed into her outfit that she had worn on her first day of arriving at Fairy Tail. Lucy grabbed her gate key pouch, putted her shoes on, and headed toward the door. Lucy opened the door to see Natsu sitting on the bridge that was in front of her house. Natsu was looking down at the water. Lucy also saw Happy numbing on a fish. Lucy walked over to Natsu. Natsu heard Lucy's footsteps. Natsu looked up from the water and looked at Lucy. ''Hey Luce'' Natsu said. Lucy smiled. ''What are you doing here'' Lucy asked. Natsu thought for a moment. ''I have no idea'' Natsu said. Lucy fell anime style. Lucy got up and looked at Natsu. ''Well anyway want to go to the Guild'' Lucy said. Natsu nodded. Natsu got up from the bridge and then he and Lucy went to the Guild. After a few minutes of walking they had reach the Guild. They stopped to see Koshiro, Ayumi, Seiko, and Raidon packing some stuff on a wagon. Natsu and Lucy walked up to the four Phoenix Grave people. ''What are you guys doing'' Lucy asked. Ayumi looked down to the ground. Koshiro walked up to them. ''Well we are leaving… and we won't be back for a long time'' Koshiro said. Raidon leaned on the wagon. ''What'' Natsu said. Koshiro put a hand on Natsu's shoulders. ''Sorry I'll go slowly for you'' Koshiro said with a smile. ''We are leaving''. Natsu had a sweat drop. ''so when will you guys be leaving. Lucy asked. Koshiro thought for a moment. ''We leave in about three days'' Ayumi said. Natsu thought for a moment. ''Then how about we go on a mission together and have a goodbye party'' Natsu said. Koshiro and the gang smiled. ''sure'' Koshiro said. Natsu took Raidon and Koshiro on a mission and Lucy took Ayumi and Seiko to do some girl stuff or whatever. On Natsu's side. Natsu, Raidon, and Koshiro were scanning the job request board and searched for a high paying job. On Lucy's side. ''So girls what are we doing'' Lucy said. Ayumi and Seiko thought for a moment. Ayumi got an idea. ''how about we head to the beach'' Ayumi said. Seiko and Lucy nodded. The girls went to the beach. Lucy dressed into her usual bikini, Seiko worn a light blue bikini, and Ayumi wore a dark red bikini. ''So… I'll set this up while you girls do whatever'' Lucy said. Ayumi and Seiko nodded. On Natsu's side. ''Okay Natsu… what mission is this'' Raidon said. Natsu, Raidon, and Koshiro were hanging upside down and were begin held by rope. ''Well it's a mission to get some treasure'' Natsu said with a smirk. ''Well remind me to kill you later'' Koshiro said. Natsu laughed. ''Anyway… I wonder how the girls are doing'' Raidon said. Koshiro smirked. ''don't you mean how Seiko is doing'' Koshiro said. Raidon was about to punch Koshiro put they heard something rumbling. Natsu, Raidon, and Koshiro panicked. They turned their heads to see a red giant monster. ''OH SHIT'' They all shouted. On the girls side. ''So what should we do now'' Lucy said. Seiko responded by pointing to the movie theatre. Lucy and the others went into the movie theatre. On Natsu's side. Natsu and the others defeated the monster continued their quest. Two days have passed. Ayumi and Seiko were waiting for Raidon and Koshiro. ''Where are they'' Ayumi said. Seiko looked around the area, but didn't see anything. They waited for a few more hours. ''Ayumi, Seiko'' Koshiro and Raidon said. Ayumi and Seiko saw that Natsu, Raidon, and Koshiro were beat up, had cuts and bruises, and there clothes were almost destroyed. ''It's about time'' Ayumi said. Seiko nodded. Raidon and Koshiro climbed into the wagon. Ayumi and Seiko followed. ''Bye everyone'' Ayumi shouted. Erza equipped into her Fairy Tail goodbye armor. Gray leand against a wall, Lucy had tears in her eyes. Natsu smirked and waved goodbye, and Happy was crying a little. They said there goodbye to their new friends. They went inside the guild to continue their work.

Me: Once again. I am soooo sorry that this is short I was tired and I was busy I'll make it up in the next chapter

Elfman: you better or else I'll kill you like a-

Me: SAY MAN, WATCH WHAT HAPPENS

Elfman: …

Me: that's what I thought… bye everyone

Next time on Fairy Tail- Chapter 14: The battle of Guilds


End file.
